


The Land Beyond the Gods

by AlEmily360



Series: The Land Beyond The Gods Trilogy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hunt, Hunters, Pertemis, Romace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360
Summary: It has been fifteenth years since the great hero Perseus Jackson was betrayed by the Gods,  Camp Half-Blood, his dad Poseidon disowned him, and his girlfriend Annabeth. When the Gods banished him from Olympus, he set out a new life in Alaska, the land beyond the Gods. There, he meets someone from his first life. Turned out he already reborn two times. He meets his sister, Ally. She gives him all his memory back and she began to teach him all the power he has. When a new threat raises, Percy, along with Ally must learn to work along with the Gods again or Olympus will fall.A Pertemis story.I only own the plot. The characters belong to Rick Riordan. Happens after the Giant War. Some Oc characters like Ally belongs to me.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Series: The Land Beyond The Gods Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108343
Kudos: 13





	1. Heartbreaks

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me here, this is my first story EVER and I am greatly aware of how much it sucks-
> 
> If you want something different/different pertemis story, maybe check out The Rise of Night! I promise it's MUCH better.

Percy's POV

I was having an awesome day. I finally gained permission from Athena to propose to Annabeth, but I am still thinking of the right time. I was skipping to the beach; the beach was as calm as my mood. Suddenly, I heard a scream. A boy about my age was running up the hill to Camp Half-Blood with an empousa chasing him.

Being the good person that I am, I ran over to help. Looking back at it, I should have just let him die. I took out my sword and with a swing, killed the monster. Then the boy crossed the border of Camp Half-Blood with me. Immediately, he was claimed by Poseidon, my father, which means this is my half-brother. He said his name is Tom Wilson.

You might think he is an okay guy, but then you will be wrong. The moment he was claimed, I went over to greet him. "Hi," I said. "I am Percy, your half-brother."

"Tom," he said. Then he tried to flirt with MY girlfriend Annabeth. Good thing, Annabeth just ignored him. I thought that was all he was going to do but I was wrong.

...

**July 13, 2000**

All month, campers started to move away from me. They gave me looks of hatred, anger, and fury. They would ignore me when I walked by and retort back harshly when I spoke. They even blamed me for things that I couldn't even dream of doing.

Katie said I flooded her garden. Which I didn't.

Thalia said that I broke her favorite bow. Which I didn't.

Conner and Travis said that I told Chiron their next prank. I didn't do that because they never told me where they plan their pranks.

Even my best friend Grover said that he saw me flirting with Juniper. I didn't because I am a loyal boyfriend and best friend.

...

**July 25, 2000**

The worst was Annabeth.

I was thinking today will be a good idea to propose but apparently, Annabeth had another idea. I went to the beach where I saw my half-brother Tom with a blonde girl who looks awfully a lot like Annabeth. I shook it off but then found out the girl was actually Annabeth, kissing my half-brother full on the lips.

"When are you dumping Jackson?" Tom asked, sneering at my last name.

"When I have the chance," Annabeth replied to him.

They kissed again. I had enough. I got out from my hiding spot, revealing myself to the kissing couple.

"YOU ARE CHEATING WITH ME WITH MY HALF BROTHER?! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A LOYAL BOYFRIEND TO YOU," I took a deep breath and continued. "AND YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM?" I asked in disbelief.

They looked shocked because I don't usually shout but I didn't care. I was so furious that I started a storm and a huge Earthquake after that. I ran all the way to Manhattan not caring how tired I was. When I got to my mom and Paul's apartment, I found them dead in the hands of a monster. I cried for hours. I was so exhausted, I just went to a random street and collapsed.

I woke up when I heard the sound of a chain and found that I had been captured by someone.

What an awful day. What I didn't know is years from now, it would be more awful than today.


	2. Captured

Percy's POV

I was confused as to why I was captured. I didn't do anything wrong. Then, I found out it was actually Ares who was dragging me as he flashes me to Olympus.

I was lost in my thought when Ares spoke. "Move punk," Ares shouted, pushing me. I continued to move, not like I had any choice.

When I got to the middle of the throne room, every God was giving me a dirty look which confused me even more. _What did I do wrong?_

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus thundered, "You are guilty of aiding Gaea and Kronos during wars. What do you plead in your defense?"

"Innocent," I immediately responded. What have I done to deserve this? He didn't even believe me.

"You are banished from Olympus and may never set foot on Olympus again." Zeus started. "You have one week to leave. If you are not gone by then, then you will be punished to Tartarus."

Poseidon raised his hand and Zeus let him speak. "Percy, you are a disgrace to this family. I disown you as my son."

"Then," I started. " Don't except my help if evil rises again."

I felt so powerless when I left Olympus. I went to the street to decide where I was going to go to when I met Hestia.

"Lady Hestia," I bowed. She waved it off. "What are you doing here?"

"Caniadoptyouasmyson?" Hestia asked so fast that I had no idea what she said.

"Slower?" I asked her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I want to adopt you," my mouth hung open. "I know you just lost your mom and I understand if you don't want to. If you accept, I will be your godly parent seeing that Poseidon disowned you." She said, playing with her dress.

"Yes!" I said. She smiled in relief and hit me with a beam of light. She handed me a mirror. I found that my eyes were not only sea-green but there was a little yellow-orange circle around them.

"Now you can summon and control fire, summon home cook food, fire travel, and send hope into people." Hestia, or should I say mom informed me.

"Thanks, mom," she beamed at me.

Then she told me. "The Gods were wrong to banish you. You are a great hero and you should know that I felt some presence around the room for a moment when they were banishing you."

With that, she left in a swirl of flame. I thought about her words as I started my journey to Alaska, knowing the Gods wouldn't bother me there.

Hestia's POV

I was so glad when Percy accepted me as his new mother. I knew he was going to Alaska so I wasn't surprised when a week later I couldn't feel him anymore. I felt happy and sad for him. Starting a new life in Alaska. But I was worried about him since none of his powers will work there. I sure hope he has a good life there.


	3. Who Is Ally?

Percy's POV (3 years later)

It has been 3 years since I left for Alaska. I somehow got a Ph.D. and am now a professor in an Alaska University, teaching Marine Biology.

Today was just a normal Saturday, I woke up and cooked breakfast. I am now 23 years old. I was cooking breakfast for myself and over the years, with some help from Hestia's powers knowledge, I learned how to cook. I figured that I needed to go shopping again as I finished cooking my last egg. I also needed to go hunting again. I shopped for different kinds of food in the supermarket and after dropping it off at my home, I put on my hunting gear and went hunting to get past the winter.

When I finished hunting a deer, I saw a girl laying on the ground, hurt. Being the good person that I am, I went to help her. I dragged the deer and carried the girl back to my house. I started skinning the deer and was cutting it when the girl woke up.

"Where am I? " she asked.

"You are in my house," I answered her. "I am Percy."

Her eyes widened but she told me "Allison, but you can call me Ally." There was something familiar about her name, like it had clicked a switch in my brain. She studied me with the same sea-green eyes that I had which kind of creeped me out. She didn't have black hair though. Her hair is blonde with dark brown highlights.

"So, where am I?" She asked again.

"Alaska," I answered her. "You looked familiar and hurt," I told her.

"I looked familiar because you know me," Ally replied, which confused me. How do I know her?

As if reading my mind, she said, " I know you from your past life," Ally continued, " and yes, I can read your mind."

" Explain," I demanded, pulling out Riptide from my pocket. Gods have their way of convincing mortal and I was not going to fall for any of their tricks. She nodded. I sat down across from her, maintaining my distance.

"I am Allison Johnson, Queen of Icywater. " I just stared confused at her. She just waved it off. "I had 5 siblings. Isla, Olivia, Lilliana, Violet, and finally Perseus." Doesn't explain how she knew me.

"So I am Perseus?" She nodded. "Our parents are Ethan and Carrie Johnson. Our whole family is like the Hunters of Artemis, we can't age but we can die in battle."

"So partially immortal."

"Yes."

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with me," I asked her.

"Since we aren't completely immortal," Ally continued. "We can choose to reborn. Like you did. But unlike mortals, when we reborn, we have all our memories and we keep the same name."

My brain started working. My mom said that she named me after the great hero Perseus. "Does that mean I am also the original Perseus?"

"Yes," Ally told me. "I was watching you. I am very proud."

"Wait if I am the original Perseus, then I am a son of Zeus."

"Myths say lies. Seeing your achievements, after you chose rebirth, Zeus manipulated the writers to write you as his son."

"Then how come I don't remember anything?" I asked her my second question.

A dark look crossed her face. "I erased your memory. It was the best for you since none of our family tried for rebirth."

"Where are they right now?" I asked. It was the wrong question.

She started crying. I ran over to her, my body having a mind of its own and gave her a hug to comfort her. It all felt natural, like I had done it countless times before. Maybe, just maybe, what she is saying is true.

Ally told me. "Our parents have died." I felt sad. A memory flashed in my mind of how they treated me when I was kid, how they held me in their arms, how they bid me farewell when I went to show the world that I was there.

I found my old parents, someone who could love me, someone who could give me parental love like Sally did, but they died.

"You still have me and the rest of our siblings," Ally told me. Its getting freaky about the reading mind thing. Ally laughed, apparently hearing my thought again.

"I should probably give you back your memory." She added. I nodded in response. She touched my temple and immediately, I remembered everything. I suddenly had more power, even in Alaska not at all being contained.

"I can teach you how to handle all that power." She told me.

"Sure!" I answered her with excitement.

She started explaining the power I had as a merman and fairy. It would have been shocking to me but with the new memories and my former memories as a demigod, I remembered how to use most of my power so Ally didn't need to reteach me everything.


	4. Going Back To Olympus

Ally's POV (10 years later)

In the past ten years, I have taught Percy about all his powers. It kind of sucks that he forgot every other the spell he learned. I needed to reteach him EVERYTHING.

*Flashback*

"Come on Percy," I pushed him. I was teaching him how to do a Wayport which is basically walking through a black portal and you arrive in another place.

"I'm trying Ally," He said, sweat dripping down his head.

"Just think of a place you want to be and picture it clearly," I started, teaching him again, "then push the image out of your head."

While I spoke to him, I focused on our old castle room and pushed the image out of my head. A Wayport appeared.

"How?" Percy asked.

"Try again and focus only on where you want to go."

He tried again and this time a Wayport appeared and just as quickly it disappeared. Percy sighed.

"That was good," I told him. "Let's tries again tomorrow." He nodded and we headed back to our cabin.

*Flashback End*

I know the day will come soon when he needs to go back to Olympus. I can feel Nyx rising and she won't stop until she destroys Olympus.

One Sunday, I decided to tell Percy about my plan.

"Percy," I started.

"Hey sis," he said.

"We need to go back to America." I brace myself for the explosion.

"WHAT!? Why?" Percy asked me. To tell the truth I didn't want to leave because Percy and I were having a great life here. But alas, good things do come to an end.

"I can feel an evil rising," I told him. "The Gods have already been looking for you for years."

"No," Percy told me stubbornly.

I started thinking. "I will make you a deal," He started listening. "I will be with you the whole way. If, IF we get caught, we will go to Olympus, but ONLY if we get caught."

I could see him thinking about it. "Sure," Percy said. I beamed at him. He smiled back. So, we packed our stuff and prepared to leave through a Wayport.

Hestia's POV

It has been thirteen years since I last felt my son Percy. The moment he left, all the Gods realized their mistake but by then it was too late. They sent out search parties but they all came back empty-handed. The Hunter of Artemis helped to search but also come back empty-handed. The Gods needed him as Chaos had warned us another threat was rising. Something more dangerous than Gaea and Kronos.

I was overjoyed when I felt Percy again in such a long time, somehow, he decided to come back. I flashed to where he was and appeared in the woods. I hid behind the tree and masked my scent and saw Percy with another girl.

"Do you have any destination on your mind?" the girl asked, "It has been a while since I come back to America." I wonder if she is mortal or a demigod.

"Yes sis," Percy told the girl.

Sis? I was confused. Percy never told me he has a sister. Heck, even Poseidon didn't tell me he had any other child than Tom and Percy. But they did have the same eye color except their hair was different. The girl has blondish brown hair. I decided to reveal myself. Immediately, Percy has his sword out and Ally have a bow and arrow out of thin air.

"Wow," I told Percy, "are you going to kill your own mom?" Percy's sword immediately turned back to a pen. The girl lowered her bow. Percy ran to hug me and I embraced him back.

"Who is that?" I asked Percy.

"This is my sister Allison Johnson," Percy introduced.

"Call me Ally," She told me.

"Ally," Percy said. "This is my adopted mom Hestia." Ally had a sad looked on her face and I could tell she felt jealous and kind of left out. I read her mind and found out that she is Percy's full sister and they both lost their parents.

"What if I adopted you too?" I asked Ally. Her eyes immediately lit up and she nodded. I shot a beam of light at her and now she had the similar colored eyes as Percy.

"Can you not tell the other Gods where we are?" Ally pleaded. Percy gave me his puppy eyes. I smiled and nodded. I wasn't going to tell them either way. It was their decision to reveal themselves.

"But you will let me visit from time to time." They nodded their head.

The rest of the night, we spent the time catching up with each other and I learned that Percy had more power than before. He even showed me a power Ally taught him where he creates a black portal that the two call a 'Wayport'. He said that was like teleporting but it doesn't hurt. Teleporting so does not hurt. Or does it hurt to demigods and mortals?

"With practice," Ally told me, "he can create many Wayports without fainting."

**May 15, 2015**

Percy's POV

It has been two years since we came back to America. Hestia visited us from time to time. We camped somewhere different every month. One day we were in the forest when we saw a variety of monsters. The hunters of Artemis was fighting it. I looked at Ally.

"Can I have a cloak?" She snapped her fingers and I put it on. Since I couldn't materialize cloaks or any types of clothes for that matter, I had to rely on Ally for that stuff. It sucked since I had my memories to materialize them but my powers wanted me to practice it.

She put one on herself. No one will know her but just in case. The Hunters of Artemis looked like they were losing so we jumped in and helped them. I took out a sword that Ally had given me as my birthday present and Ally took out her bow.

We charged in. I saw Thalia about to be hit by a monster, but good thing Ally saw it too and sent an arrow at the monster and it turned into golden monster dust. With our help, the monsters all turned into dust.

Artemis's POV

It was a normal day at the Hunter's camp. We were taking a break at finding the hero Perseus. I was beginning to get frustrated. How could a male hide so well from me? Suddenly, I felt a bunch of monsters.

"Hunters to me," I called out. "Ready, set, fire!" A bunch of arrows shot into the sky and killed one-third of the monster but a lot of them still remained. I knew we were losing but no one was going to come to help us. Just as I thought that, two people jumped in the fray.

One used a sword and other used a bow. During the fight, I saw Thalia almost getting killed by a monster but the one with the bow shot the monster down. I gave him/her a nod of thanks. She/he nods back. With the two new mysterious figures, we won the fight.

By this stage, I was pretty sure the one with a sword is a boy and the one with a bow is a girl. I was also pretty sure that they were siblings with how they communicated and connected without words.

They came over to me and the girl bowed before me. "Lady Artemis," she said. The boy also bowed.

"Take down your hood _boy_ ," I told him, sneering at the word boy.

"I do not wish to," he said. Stupid male, never obeying me. Maybe I could ask his sister to join the hunters.

"I am taking you to Olympus then," I told him. "You will have to tell the council who you are."

He didn't look like he wanted to but the girl turns to him and says, "We had a deal."

"Fine," He grumbled. I touched his and the girl's shoulder and flashed them to Olympus. I shot a silver arrow into the air to signal an emergency council meeting. All the Gods flashed in.

"Why have you call a meeting daughter?" Zeus asked, impatience lacing his voice.

"Today the Hunters were attacked and these two helped us." I saw the boy trying to run away but the girl pulled him back. I stifled my laughter, good, girls should always be above boys.

"I think they could help us in this war," I told father. He nodded, thinking about it.

"Who is under the hood?" Athena asked.

"This way they will show the self to the council," I told them. Honestly, I was hoping Perseus was under the hood. He is the only decent male on Earth. I was one of the few Gods that rejects his banishment. But that hope was shot down if the girl was his sister.

The girl pulls down her hood. She has blondish brown hair and sea-green mix with orange eyes. "I am Allison Johnson." She said. "But call me Ally." She quickly told the council.

We wait for the boy to pull down his hood.

"And this," Ally started. "Is my little brother..." He pulls down his hood.

"PERSEUS JACKSON?!" The whole council asked.


	5. Guardian Of The Hunt

Artemis' POV

I was confused. I never knew Perseus had a sister and that he was banished. None of the Gods knew what was happening that day. We just woke up the next day and suddenly our hero had disappeared, and Hestia claimed that we banished him.

Perseus nodded when they shouted his name but then he turned to Ally and exclaimed, "I am not your little brother!"

"You are," Ally said, smirking.

"I am older than you Allison Emily Johnson!" Perseus shouted at her. Ally looked at him in shock.

"In this form you are not Perseus Achilles Johnson!" She shouted back at him.

Zeus looked like he was having a headache. "I do not need another Artemis and Apollo!" Zeus thundered.

"What!?" Apollo asked. "Another what?"

I was thinking the same thing. But they do kind of sound like us. Their bickering and their reasons, their closeness and familiarity with each other rolled off in waves. Zeus waved it off and asked Perseus, "Where are you going to stay?"

Perseus replied, "Anywhere but the camps."

Zeus nodded in understanding and I took the moment to intervene, "Ally, for your effort, I'd like to offer you a spot with my hunters. Should you accept, I would provide you with immortality and friends who are your friends and sisters."

"I would accept but will I be allowed to love someone if he is worthy?" Ally asked.

I simply nodded and Perseus interjected, "Ally, I thought you were going to stay with me. Come on, I just found you. You can't leave me this soon."

Ally looked conflicted and Zeus said, "Well, I have an offer for you Perseus."

Everyone looked at him in hope and he turned to me and mind-messaged, 'Daughter, I request you to giving Perseus residence within your hunters for some time. He doesn't have to be a guardian or anything but just let him stay close to her. Their arrival could mean danger for us."

I wanted to contradict him that Perseus was just a male, he might be decent, but he was still a male.

Zeus started to announce the news. "Perseus," He called. "Will you stay in the Hunt?"

"WHAT!?" Perseus shouted. "I will be dead within a day." Ally spat out laughing, Perseus continued, "And the hunt only accepts girls and last I check, I am not a girl."

"Maybe I should turn you into one," Ally said, a hint of smile on her face.

"N-N-No," Perseus complain. "Last time it was a disaster." I could help but laugh, so did lots of the Gods. I should definitely add his sister to the hunt.

"So, its decided than," Zeus said. "Meeting dismissed."

"Wait," Athena said. Everyone froze in their place, waiting to see what she needed to say. "How is Ally your sister?"

Everyone had a curious looked on their face. I was curious as well, last I checked, Poseidon only had one demigod child and it was Perseus. Poseidon must have had the same thought as me. But the person who was the most curious was Athena of course. She couldn't stand not knowing something.

"We were siblings during Perseus' first life," Ally said, with a proud tone.

"Does that mean you have been reborn?" Guess who asked that. If you guessed Athena, then you are wrong. Hades you are wrong. Of all the people Aphrodite asked that. Is she dumb? If someone said first life it means they have been reborn.

Ally had a look of disbelief on her face. "Of course, he is reborn. Why would you ask such a dumb question?" Aphrodite's face flashed gold with embarrassment.

"Which life is he in now?" Athena asked again.

"His third life," Ally answered her. Perseus told Ally. "I can answer myself you know?" Ally just shrug.

"Any more questions?" Zeus asked clearly annoyed.

Athena asked again. "Who were you in your second life?"

"Oh," Perseus hesitated. "The original Perseus."

Now Zeus was staring curiously at Perseus. "Meeting dismissed." Zeus said again and flashed away to who knows where.

Every Gods flashed out except for me. Which left me in the throne room with Perseus and Ally.

"Now Perseus," I started. But he cut me off.

"Call me Percy."

"So Percy," I said. "We are in Arizona, see you there." Then I grabbed Ally's hand and flashed away with her.

Percy's POV

I know you all wanted to ask me a question. Why aren't you angry at the Gods? Didn't they banish you? All I can tell you from what Hestia told me is that someone controlled the Gods and made them act that way. I am still not talking to my dad though. I don't care if he was in control or not.

Why did I have to join the hunt? The fates must love to play with my life string. I started thinking of a way to get to the hunter's camp. Then I remembered the Wayport thing Ally taught me a while back and tried it. I think as hard as I can about Arizona and mix it with the humming energy in the back of my mind. Then, I push the power out.

Wow, was my only thought as I stared at the black hole in front me and stepped into it. I arrived a mile away from the hunter's camp. I then hid on top of the tree and watched as Artemis introduced how they would have a temporary guest.

"But milady," Phoebe complain. "We don't need him."

"We don't have a choice," Artemis told her. "Zeus ordered it."

The Hunters all groaned and started thinking who the guest would be. Since I could read thoughts, it was funny all the males they can think of. Ally and Artemis' thought was the only one I couldn't hear.

Ally must also be hearing their thoughts because she told them. "A clue to who the guest is, is that he is my annoying brother."

The hunters started guessing names.

"The guest will probably arrive a bit later..." Artemis started but I chose that time to show myself. I pulled up my hood before I entered though.

I was met with arrows. I created a force field around myself and blocked all the arrows. I saw Ally giving me an approving thumbs up.

"How did you get here so fast?" Artemis asked.

"Wayport," I answered her.

"What?" She asked.

"This," Ally said and a black hole thing appeared that was going to who knows where.

"So," Thalia asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember your own cousin, Thals," A look of disbelief crossed her face and I pulled down my hood.

"Percy?"

Thalia's POV

To say I was surprised when Percy pulled down his hood would be an understatement.

"Percy?" I asked then tackled him. He stiffened and didn't respond back. First I was confused but then realization struck me of how I had treated him horribly. I don't even know why I did it. I didn't even have a favorite bow.

"I am sorry kelp head," I started, "I am so sorry."

He responded. "It's okay sparky." With that, I cried into his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hunt Kelp Head."


	6. Life At The Hunter's Camp

**Day 1**

Percy's POV

I woke up in a tent and had no idea how I got there. Then I remembered what happened last day. Ally and I helped the Hunt and bam, Ally became a Hunter and I became their unwanted guest.

I assumed it wasn't going to be that bad since Ally was with me. But the funny thing is, I woke up shivering because Ally's way of waking me up is dumping cold-No freezing water on me. It's better than Thalia shocking me with electricity though.

"I should ask Thalia to wake you next time," Ally said next to me. I groaned at her which she replied by laughing.

"Wake up sleepy head. Artemis wanted to see you," She told me than promptly left.

I woke up and got changed, quickly going to Artemis' tent and knocking on it.

"Come in," I heard Artemis' voice from inside and I entered. She handed me a paper with chores and told me, "You don't expect to live here free do you?"

I shook my head in response.

"Now get going," she shoved me out of her tent. I looked at my paper and this is what it said.

1\. Cook breakfast

2\. Wash cloth

3\. Cook Lunch

4\. Sharpen Arrows

5\. Cook Dinner

_P.S. Check in with me after you finish your chores_

I guess that I didn't think I would be living here for free, I just wish Ally could help me, but I had a feeling that she couldn't since she was a hunter. I walked to where the Hunters had gathered to eat breakfast.

"Go to the kitchen and make us some breakfast, boy," Phoebe snarled the moment I walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"A breakfast sandwich please," Ally said, giving me her baby seal (Since she have sea green eyes) eyes. I chucked and snapped my fingers. What she had ordered appeared in front of her. She started eating like a wolf, the crumbs falling from the sides of her mouth.

"So," I started. "What do you guys want?"

"Same as Ally," Thalia answered and her fellow hunters agreed. I snapped my finger and the sandwich appeared in front of them. I turned to Artemis, "what do you wish milady?"

"Same as my hunters," Artemis told me. I snapped my finger and the same thing appeared in front of her. The hunters all dug into their food and I just started washing the clothes.

At first, I was going to put them all in the water and just wash it with my powers but it didn't work. Instead, it got all tangled up so I needed to unravel them. I washed them with my hands and then dried them with my control over water. I didn't touch the last bag though. I don't think Artemis will be happy if I washed the undergarments.

Soon, it was time for lunch. Same thing happened. They asked for the same food and I snapped it in existence for them. So far, I haven't eaten anything yet, but I am not hungry. I saw Ally laughing with Thalia and knew she would have a great home and life in the Hunt. I went to the armory tent and started sharpening the arrows.

...

After I finished the last of the arrows, I went and knocked on Artemis' tent.

"Come in," She called outside and I went in.

"I finished the chores," I told her. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well," I said, scratching my head. "I didn't touch the last laundry bag."

"Good job, you passed your test," She told me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Test?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile, then shooed me out of her tent as she got lost in her own thoughts.

...

During dinner, when I finished summoning up all the food the hunters wanted, I sneaked out and sat near the camp next to a tree.

"How was your day?" Ally asked as she appeared beside him.

"What the Hades!?" I shouted at Ally. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She laughed loudly, garnering the attention of the nearby hunters.

"To answer your question, my day was good. Just doing some chores. How was your day?" I asked her as I answered her question.

"Good," She told me. "I am doing just fine beating all the Hunters in archery!" I laughed and laid down, looking at the stars.

I didn't know how long we sat there but soon the moon came out.

"We should probably go back to our tent," Ally told me.

"Sing me a song first," I told her. I couldn't resist. Her voice was the best I've ever heard. I guess that she said and I quote 'No one can sing better than a mermaid'.

"Fine," She sighed and started singing a lullaby.

_**" Where the North Wind,** _

**_meet the Sea._ **

_**There's a river,** _

_**full of memory.** _

_**Sleep my darling safe and sound,** _

_**For in this river all is found."** _

My eyes started to feel heavy.

_**"In her waters,** _

_**deep and true.** _

_**Lay the answers,** _

_**and a path for you.** _

_**Dive down deep into her sound,** _

_**but not too far, or you'll be drown** _

_**Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear,** _

_**and in her song, where magic flow.** _

_**But can you brave what you most fear,** _

_**can you face, what the river know?** _

_**Where the North Wind,** _

_**meet the Sea.** _

_**There's a river,** _

_**full of memory.** _

_**Come my darling homeward bound,** _

**_When all is lost, and..."_ **

" _ **All is found**_ ," I sang the last word with her as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning not sure how I got there but I thought of one thing. I guess being a hunters' guest isn't that bad after all. Oh, how wrong I was...


	7. A New Demigod Join The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- 
> 
> I can't even-
> 
> Why is this chapter so cringy?

**3 months later**

Percy's POV

Remember how I said that being the Guardian of the Hunt won't be that hard? Well if you don't remember, good. Me, 3 months later, I still remember. 

That me emphasize this for you, LIFE AS THE GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT IS BAD! I will repeat that again. IF YOU ARE A MALE, LIFE AS THE GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT IS BAD! Why did I even sign up for this. At least Ally still talks to me at least twice a week because of all the training she need to do. 

Today when I woke up, I was hanging upside down on a tree. I groaned. This has been happening everyday! I didn't tell Artemis, Thalia, or Ally. I don't want them to worry. I am sure Ally already know it though. But she told me she would never read my mind on purpose.

Want to see my new schedule? Is the same but a few more things are added into it.

_1\. Get prank_

_2\. Cook breakfast_

_3\. Wash cloth_

_4\. Get prank_

_5\. Cook Lunch_

_6\. Sharpen Arrows_

_7\. Get prank_

_8\. Cook Dinner_

Usually I try to be cool and just shake it off but today I snap. I mean can't the Hunters just knock it off with their prank. At first the prank is harmless, but then it got more violence as the time went by. 

Me hanging upside down in a tree is okay. I manage to cut myself free with the knife I always carry with me in case something like this happen. But it is not this prank that set me off. 

I was walking through the wood after I finished one of my chores. Washing the Hunters cloth when I set a trap they set for me on the way there. I want to tell you that it doesn't hurt, but it hurt.

"Ow," I groaned. The trap is set up like a shark's mouth and I speak from experience. That is a story for another time though. The Hunters came out of their hiding spot behind or on top of the trees.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. And of course Phoebe is the one who talked since she is the one who organized these 'harmless' prank.

She cross her arm. "We want you," She pointed at me. "Out of our camp. Right Atlanta?" 

The girl she pointed at nodded her head. Though she doesn't looked like she wanted to do that. She sent me a apologizing glance. With these words said, I snapped.

"YOU GUYS WANTS ME OUT OF CAMP? WELL, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE EITHER. ALL YOU GUYS EVER DO IS PRANK ME AND I AND TIRED OF IT. YOU GOT IT? TIRED OF IT!" With that, I created a portal and jump into it, not caring where it takes me. The last thing I saw was the triumph smile on Phoebe's face. I didn't even thought about what Thalia and Ally will think about it. 

Artemis' POV

All of my Hunters are waiting impatiently for Perse-Percy to arrive so he can cook us lunch. Phoebe, Atlanta, and some other girls come back. All of them have a smile on their face except for Atlanta who looked at Ally, than at Thalia, wondering what they would to to her. I wondered what happen to make her express that feeling.

"Where is Percy?" I asked them. 

"He ran away," Phoebe answered matter of fact. I stare at her. I don't believe that out guardian will just run off. Looking at Ally I can see she is thinking the same thing.

"Percy will never just ran off unless you did something to him?" Ally all but spat at her. She have a knowing looked on her face. I will asked her about it later. Before Phoebe can responded to that, Atlanta interrupted her. 

"We pull pranks on him milady," She told us. "I know it was wrong but she-" She pointed at Phoebe. "Make me not say anything and I'm sorry milady." She finished. 

"I forgive you," I told Atlanta. She still have her head down. Ally went and confront her. She do have a way with people. I glared at Phoebe. She gulped. 

"Why would you chase away out guardian?" I asked her. 

"I don't like male milady," She told me.

"But this one is different," I argued, blushing slightly. "He didn't do anything funny to us."

"Yeah," Ally claimed in. "He is my annoying brother but he is still nice and humble."

"He may be a kelp-head," Thalia added. "But he is the best cousin anyone could us for."

"I'm sorry milady," I nodded my head.

"I need to report to the council," I told them, standing up. "Phoebe, you will be doing the chores." And I flashed myself away and called the council.

**1 month later**

Ally's POV

It has been one month since my brother disappear and no one have heard from him ever since. Thalia have again push the Hunters to their limit to find him. Time pass and all the Hunters comes to respect him. I didn't tell anyone this but I know Artemis has a crush on my brother. She is just using me and Thalia as a excuse to find him. I'm going to have to talked to her soon.

One day, after a long day, I was in my tent when I heard the faintest of Percy's thoughts. I wrote a quick letter to Artemis and immediate open a wayport and step into it. 

I arrive in a street. 

"Percy!" I called. He looked at me. I know he wouldn't share with me willingly and he bloke my thoughts from his again. I did the only thing that comes to my mind. I sing, that always open him up. He wouldn't admitted it but he like singing and is good at it.

 _(Italic is Ally, and_ **Bold is Percy; Bold** and _italic_ is _both_ )

_"I didn't know what you were going through_

_I thought that you were fine_

_Why did you have to hide?"_

I asked him. He looked at me.

**"I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart.** **I really had to go"**

_"And I would never stop you"_

**"Even though it changed"**

_"Nothing has to change"_

_**"And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between** _

**"And nothing can stay the same**

**It's growing pains"**

_  
__"Be proud of all the scars  
_ _They make you who you are"_ ( **oh, woah** ) _  
_ _  
_ _"I know you have to stay_  
 _But I'll never really leave you_  
 _Nothing has to change_ **even though it changed"** ** _  
_** ** _"And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between"_** **  
**

**"There are no words left to say"**

_"I know you gotta find your place"_

**"But this is not the end"** ( _no)_

_"You're part of who I am"_

_**"Even if we're worlds apart  
You're still in my heart it will always be you and me, yeah** _ _**You can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach) no  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between, yeah ** _

_**No matter where you go no matter where you go  
** _

_**We can meet in the space between "** _

When we were done, we heard clapping and saw Apollo. I blushed. To tell the truth, I have a crush on him since the moment I saw him in the throne room. You can see the blushed creeping up to his face as well. Percy, back to his old self snicker at us. 

"You guys have a crush," he sang. 

"Shut up," we both mumbled, blushed and when I meet his eyes, quickly looking away.

"So," Apollo started. "I have a task for you."

"I'm listening," Percy said. 

"I have a demigod in Washington, Olympia, can you get her for me? I know is like 9 o'clock but please." Apollo asked us.

"Sure," I replied. "How will we find her? Is a her right?"

Apollo laugh. "Yeh, is a her. I think she would want to go to the Hunters. Her name is Lily."

Apollo handed Percy a ring, "the hotter it is, the closer you are to my daughter."

Percy nodded his head. 

"I can do it," Percy said. "Ally you can stay here."

Without waiting for my answer, he just open a wayport and disappear. Leaving me and Apollo alone.

"PERCY!" I screamed, annoyed.

"So," Apollo started. "You want to go to my palace and watch a movie?" He asked, though he looked nervous.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I question him. He nodded. 

"Sure," I answered him. I did left a note for Artemis in my tent, I think. 

He hold out a hand for me to take and I take it. I am so glad is still night time so no one see me blushing bright red.

Apollo's POV

When we arrive at my palace, I saw Ally looking around with amazement. To tell the truth, I have a crush on her in the throne room when I saw her. She is really pretty I will say but she have a sense of humor like mine. She seems nice as well.

I guild her to the living room. "What do you want to watch?" I asked her.

"The Greatest Showmen?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. I never watch that movie but I heard people said that is really good. Plus, I'm the God if music and people say the music is really good. I summon a huge basket of popcorn and Ally summon us a drink.

I started the movie.

A little while later, after the movie started, she turned to me and our face were only a inch apart.

"I really like you," she told me.

"I really like you too," I told her. She close her eyes and leaned in. I leaned in as well. When our lips touch, I feels like a part of me that have always been missing come back to me. I can tell she fell the same way too. It was short but still perfect.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. We went back to the movie.

Sometime, our hand brush each other's when we are getting the popcorn and Sometimes later, Ally curl up next to me. When the movie is finished, I found her asleep on my shoulder. I carry her to a guest room. I put her down. When I turned to go, she grab my hand.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Stay." I lay down next to her and she cuddle close to me. The moment I close my eyes, I fall asleep.

I woke up with blonde hair in my chest, I turned and saw Ally next to me. Than, I saw my nightmare, my sister Artemis. I gulped. I'm pretty sure Ally is one of her Hunters. Why did she come with me than?

"What were you doing with my hunter?" Artemis asked, glaring at me.

Ally save me. "Nothing Artemis, just sleeping."

"Don't you remember your vow?" Artemis asked.

"You make an expedition for me remember," Ally remind her. I wondered what that is about.

"Oh, yeah," my sister said.

"Why did you left last night?" Artemis asked.

"I found Percy," Ally replied to her calmly.

**Last Night**

Percy's POV

I was laughing to myself when I created a Wayport and step into it. The last thing I heard was Ally screaming at me. Their crush, I sighted. So obvious. Wow, now I started to sound like Aphrodite. But I can't blame them. Artemis is as pretty as her brother... Wait, I DID NOT SAY THAT. JK, she is a MAIDEN goddess for goodness sake. I need to stop thinking g about stuff like that. I arrive at Olympia, Washington. What a weird place to live being a demigod.

I started to point my finger in a different direction and see which way lead me to the girl. In the end, I went North.

To save you from not seeing the torture the girl went through, I will just skip to the part when I, (cough, kill the man, cough). Use your imagination.

"Don't worry Lily," I told the girl Lily in a gentle voice. "I won't harm you."

"How do I know you are not like my uncle? And how do you know my name?" She asked me in a quiet voice.

"I'm not," I promise her. She looked at me not really trusting me. I answered her second question. "Your dad sent me."

"My dad is dead," Lily said. "He left me and my mom with nothing."

I sighed. "Do you know about the Greek Gods?"

She nodded her head. "Like Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia?"

"Your dad is the Greek God Apollo," I told her.

"I don't believe you," Lily said, crossing her arm.

"My dad is the Greek God Poseidon but he disowned me," I told her sadly. "But I am adopted by Hestia!"

"Prove it," Lily told me.

"What is your favorite food in the whole world?" I asked her. She looked at me weirdly.

"Pizza," she answered. I give her a smile and clap my hand. A pizza appeared in front of her.

"Wow," she said.

"So," I started. I decided that I should still ask her where she wanted to go. "Do you want to go to a camp with both boys," she flinch at the word boy. "And girls or do you want to go to the Hunters is a all girl place but you have to swear off boys."

Without hesitation, she said. "The Hunters." I smiled at her.

We sleep in the forest for the night since I decided I need a good night sleep for tomorrow. Who knows what Artemis or worse of all Thalia will do to me. The next morning, I woke up and summons some breakfast. When we finished with our food, I asked Lily.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "You are really nice, I trust you."

I opened a wayport to the Hunters' camp but I remember that they must have change camp. "Wait," I told Lily. "I need to ask my sister where the camp is."

She nodded her head.

I mind message my sister.

Me: Where are you?

Ally: I am in... Are you asking for the Hunters' camp?

Me: Yes.

Ally: Wait... Still in the same place.

Me: Okay.

Ally: I will be there soon.

With that Ally cut the connection. She still didn't tell me where she is though. I opened a wayport and step in with Lily. Ally was there with Apollo and Artemis is I think shouting at them about certain stuff. And thanAlly pointed at me and Lily's direction.

**This morning**

Artemis' POV

I woke up in the morning and went to check on Ally. Usually, she would tell me if she found Percy. I walk into the tent and said "Hello?"

No one answered. I saw a letter on the desk written by Ally.

_Found something important. Be back later._

_Ally_

Ugh. She letter tells me nothing. So I decided that maybe Apollo have seen her since is the morning. He have the sun chariot so he can see anything. I flash myself into his palace but there is no one on the bed.

So I checked the guest room. Sure enough, he was there with... ALLY?

I just stand there and cross my arm. He looked at me in shock.

"What are you doing with my hunter?" I asked glaring at Apollo.

Ally was woken up by our voice.

"Nothing Artemis," Ally answered tired and annoyed by being woken up. "Just sleeping."

"Don't you remember your vow?" I asked her. Than I remember that I change her vow.

"You make an expedition for me remember?" Ally remind me. I felt silly. I guess my brother is the right guy for her.

"Oh yeah," was my response.

"Why did you left last night?" I asked her.

"I found Percy," she replied calmly.

"Where," I asked eagerly. Both my annoying brother and Ally laugh at me. I blushed.

"Wait," Ally said. She was silent for a moment. "He is with Lily going to the Hunters camp."

Before I can asked who? She grab bother me and Apollo's hand and drag into one of her portal thingy. I thought it will hurt but it just feel like stepping though a door.

"I hope Lily is alright," Apollo mumble. Ally touch his hand.

"She will be fine," Ally told him. "My brother is good with kids."

I couldn't take it anymore so I asked, kind of shout at the. "Who the Hades is Lily?"

"Her," Ally pointed to someone behind me.

"She wanted to join the hunt," Percy said. Wait, Percy? Good thing the Hunters isn't her cause before I know wha I'm doing, I tackle hug him and cried into his shoulder. I can feel both Ally and Apollo's shock. Percy awkwardly pat my shoulder. Oh, he is so warm... I DID NOT SAY THAT! I let go and punch him hard.

"Ow," Percy said. "What was that for?" For leaving me I wanted to told him.

"For leaving the hunt and not have anyone do the chores for us," I told him, punching him again.

"So," Percy started. "Can Lily join the hunt?"

"Repeat after me," I told Lily. She said the vow and I accepted.

"Welcome to the Hunt," I heard Percy told her. I need to tell my hunters that Percy is back and we have a new hunter. 


	8. Talks

Artemis' POV

It has been a while since Percy came back to the hunt. So far, no one has bothered me about hugging Percy. Apparently, I spoke too soon. I was in my tent today when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I told whoever at the door. Ally walked in. 

"Do you need anything?" I asked her. She gave me a smile. 

"I just have some questions to asked you Artemis," She told me. 

"Ask me," I told her wondering what kind of things will she asked me about. Just not about Percy or why I hugged him. Honestly, I don't know.

"You like my brother don't you," She asked seriously. I was not preparing for that question.

"N-No?" I answered her though it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

She laughed. "Are you sure?" She asked, pointing to my flushing cheek. I am so glad that my tent is soundproof.

"Yeah," Thalia walked in. When did she come in? Ally waved at her and I quickly lock the door. "Are you sure you don't like my kelp for brain cousin?"

"I don't know okay," I told them. "Go bother someone else."

"But you still haven't answered our question," Ally push me. Clearly she won't leave me alone until I answered her. The truth is that I'm confused as well.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Imighthavealittlefeelingforhim."

"I couldn't hear that milady," Thalia said, but her eyes hold excitement. She probably heard it just wanted me to say that again. "Say that again."

I groaned, Ally laugh. Clearly she heard it as well. "I _might_ have a _little_ feeling for him," I told them. Emphasizing the might and little.

"I knew it!" Ally shouted a little too loudly. Thalia laugh. I wondered if they are going to kill me seeing that that is Ally's brother and Thalia's cousin. 

"I approve don't you Thalia?" Ally asked Thalia. I was shocked by their question. "Yeah, I approve milady," Thalia told me.

"Wait, WHAT!?" I asked them.

"If my brother asked you out I approve," Ally told me and she and Thalia left with me still there deep in thought. Suddenly, Apollo flashed in.

"Hey lil sis," He greeted me.

That brought me out of my thoughts. I immediately shouted. "I'm not your lil sis, I am older than you!" He just laughed. 

"How did the conversation with Ally goes?" Apollo asked me. 

"How did you know she was talking to me?" I asked, suspicious of why he knows what I was doing.

"Don't worry," He told me. "I'm not spying on you. Ally told me." 

Oh, that's why. Ally has been visiting Apollo a lot lately. Don't ask me, I have no idea what they are doing and I do not want to know. I decided to ask Apollo. "What did you and Ally do anyways? She has been visiting you a lot lately and not coming back at night."

Apollo blushed. I narrow my eyebrows at him. He seems to understand what I was saying. "No, no, no, we didn't do _that._ Why are you being so dirty-minded? We just sleep, that's all." I release the breath I didn't realize that I was holding.

"Okay," I said. "Are you going to leave now? I have other things to do."

He was about to flash away when he stopped and asked me with a smirk on his face. "What was your answer to Ally's question?" 

I groaned. "Do I have to tell you? and do you even know what question she asked?"

"Yes to both your first and second question," Apollo told me. 

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I say so," Apollo replied. We go on like this for a few minutes.

"Fine," I said, finally giving in. "I _might_ have a _little_ feeling for him." I gave him the same answer I gave Ally and Thalia. 

He gave me a knowing smile, the one he usually gave when he saw someone's future. "Yeah, a little." Then he flashed out. I wondered what he saw in my future.

Percy's POV

I was in my tent when Ally and Thalia walked in. They seem to be laughing about something. I heard my name and Artemis' name in it. I wondered what they are talking about.

"Hey Ally, Thalia," I greet them as they walked in. "What are you doing here."

"We have some questions for you," Ally told me with a smile on her face. Then, Apollo flashed in.

"Can I join in the question asking?" He asked. 

"Sure," Ally said and went to stand next to him. I swear that they are always with each other.

"So Thals," Ally started. "Want to do the honor?"

"Sure," Thalia said. The question she asked totally throw me off guard. "Do you like milady?"

"What?" I asked her. Not sure what I am hearing.

"Do you like Artemis?" Ally asked. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. I don't know. Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling.

"I don't know," I told them honestly. Ally looked at Apollo and he nodded. I am hurt. She doesn't trust me anymore.

Ally shared a look with Apollo and Thalia and they gave her a smile. Oh no, I know that smile, they are going to do something bad.

"Well," Apollo started. "We will leave you to be, we have something we need to work on." The moment he said that he disappeared with Ally and Thalia. I wondered what they are doing.

...

Later that day, after dinner, I went to the lake around the Hunter's camp that overlooks the moon. I need time to sort through all of my thoughts. I think about the question Ally and Thalia have asked me. Do I like Artemis? I honestly don't know like I have told them in the morning.

She is a really nice person but I don't want my heart to be broken again. She is a MAIDEN Goddess for Zeus' sake. Speaking of Zeus, if I do like Artemis, Zeus won't approve, therefore, I am still not sure- 

"Beautiful place isn't it," My thoughts were interrupted by the person I am confused about, Artemis.

"Yeah," I responded to her. She sat next to me. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the moon.

"Thinking over things," I told her. I couldn't exactly tell her I am confused about whether I like you or not. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as well. 

We sat in awkward silence. Deciding to break the silence, I asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking, like you are," she said in a duh tone. Suddenly out of nowhere, she said really quietly and quickly. "You're a good friend you know."

"What?" I asked her, not sure what I was hearing. 

"You're a good friend," Artemis repeat herself. "No matter what the others said."

I nodded my head. "So you think of me as a friend?"

"Yes," Artemis said and blush a light gold. I must be really sleepy and seeing things. I told myself. There is no way a maiden goddess blush because of me.

"We sure probably go back to bed," I said as we sat in another awkward silence. "Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight Percy," Artemis told him.

Third-person POV

They walk back to the Hunters camp enjoy each other's company through either of them know what each other thought. They go on their separate way when they reach the tent areas. Little did they know, a certain love goddess was watching them, knowing this will be the best love story forever.


	9. Camp Half-Hell

**Since I am staying home this week, I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you all for reading the story! Enjoy this chapter.**

**~ Emily**

Artemis' POV

Yesterday was confusing. I woke up this morning only to have an olympian meeting called. Father started out the meeting.

"I have new for you all," He thundered. A lot of Gods stifle their laughter. "I got a message from Chaos today."

Cue gasped for everyone even me. "Choas?" Athena asked. "Whoa, she never interrupted. What did Choas tell you?"

"Choas told me that there is a war coming, with Nyx" Ares jumped up in joy. Zeus glared at him and continued. "He told us we have a few months to prepare and we need to organize our troop. So I have decided that Camp Half-Blood will be the perfect place for our troop." Zeus took a deep breath. So dramatic. "Hera, get the Amazon to Camp within 1 week. Artemis, flash your hunters there. Ares, go as Mars and get the people from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood. Hephaestus and Athena, work together to make a city like New Rome inside Camp Half-Blood. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone flashed out to do what they are supposed to do. I flashed back to the hunter's camp and found everyone at the table eating their breakfast.

"Save any for me?" I teased. Ally immediately stood up. 

"What do you want to eat?" I looked at her in surprise. "Spaghetti and meatball," I told her. She clapped her hand and what I order appear in front of me. All the hunters except for Thalia and Percy stare at her in shock. She just ignores everyone and goes back to her seat.

"I have an announcement to make," I said to get the attention off her. "We are going to Camp Half-Blood today." Everyone groaned at that, even Percy. I understand why he doesn't want to. Ally doesn't seem to like it either. I am pretty sure it is because Percy got betrayed there. "There is a war coming with Nyx and Zeus wanted to organize his troop there."

I heard an 'I knew it' from Ally. She started mumbling to herself. I told everyone to pack up everything. 

Ten minutes later, with the help of Percy, we flashed everyone over to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia sounded the Hunter Horn. Ally handed Percy a hood he thanks her and put it on. Chiron comes up and meets us.

Just then, a boy that I am sure is Tom came. I scowled at him. He winks at Ally and Percy glared at him. Ally glared at him as well. "What are you looking at _Boy."_ I am impressed. She could be sweet to my brother and a total monster to other boys. I still don't know what she sees in my brother.

"Who is your new guardian?" Tom asked us. "A weak baby? He probably won't be able to win though me."

There is no way in my whole immoral life will I that him into my hunt. 

"I accept your challenge," Percy said. "When and where?"

"This afternoon at the Arena," Tom challenge.

"You are on," Percy said, confidence lace in his voice.

"You won't win over my boyfriend," Annabeth snarled. Ally pointed her Bow at Annabeth and was about to shoot it when Thalia seem to catch on. She points to Annabeth than to Tom. "You and Him?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied with a smile, then kiss Tom.

"What about Percy," Thalia asked. 

"He is a traitor," Annabeth said. "He is nothing but a lying bitch." Thalia gasped as she seems to know why Percy is now in the Hunt. 

I could tell Percy is close to tearing up so I went to him and whisper in his ear. "She doesn't deserve you, don't listen to her." He nodded his head.

"Well," I told Chiron. "We will be at my Cabin."

...

Third Person POV 

The afternoon comes quickly today. Percy was getting ready for his fight. 

Tom wasn't even getting ready. He thinks he can single-handed battle the Guardian without any problem. Well, he was about to be proved wrong. 

Annabeth was hoping Thalia wasn't mad at her. It is not her fault that Tom is a way better Boyfriend Percy will ever be. She makes a plan to revealed the Guardian's identity. 

The two boys meet in the Arena. Percy with a sword Hestia gave him called Flame. Tom is ready as well. He took out the sword he has that has no name (He is lazy). 

"No power, first one to yield or strike a winning hit wins," Chiron said. "Ready, Begin."

The Hunters cheer for their guardian and the campers cheer for their hero. ( _cough_ , yeah right, _cough_ )

Tom try hitting Percy in the rib but was blocked by his sword. It went on like this for a little while. Tom tries to hit Percy and he blocked every single strike against him. Percy is becoming impatient, so he strikes a winning hit against Tom. The hunters cheer and the Campers boos him. 

"Anyone else?" Percy asked. No one raises their hand even if they wanted to. Annabeth thinks this is the perfect time to put her plans to action. Using her invisibility hat, she sneaks up to Percy and pulls back his hood.

Everyone gasped as his face is revealed. He glared at Annabeth.

"P-Percy," Annabeth shutter out. 

"Why did you do that?" Percy shouted at her. "And is Perseus to you."

Everyone started yelling things like 'traitor', 'cheater', and a bunch of other mean stuff. Eventually, they started throwing all their weapons at him. Percy quickly put a force field around him. 

Ally got so mad that she created a lot of Wayports and everyone went a few feets off the ground and drop into the Wayport again. Than repeat. She tired out eventually and fainted and suddenly a bright light blind everyone. When they can see again, they saw Apollo on the ground with the girl. He glared at everyone and flashed her away to his temple.

Percy wanted to kill everyone for hurting his sister but Artemis manages to calm him down by mumbling soothing words to him. Everyone stares at her in shock but she ignores them. 

"Well," Chiron said. "That was interesting. Capture the Flag will be tomorrow."

Percy walked back to the Artemis' Cabin with the hunters. "I think I should tell you what happens here."

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked Percy. He nodded.

Percy explains everything like how he got betrayed and banished. All the Hunters listen quietly. Soon, they went to bed, thinking about all the things Percy have been though and promising to treat him like a brother.


	10. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind, every chapter in this book is cringy- 
> 
> I swear the second book is better
> 
> (Ignore my random author's note)

**Since I am staying home this week, I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you all for reading the story! Enjoy this chapter.**

**~ Emily**

Artemis' POV

Yesterday was confusing. I woke up this morning only to have an olympian meeting called. Father started out the meeting.

"I have new for you all," He thundered. A lot of Gods stifle their laughter. "I got a message from Chaos today."

Cue gasped for everyone even me. "Choas?" Athena asked. "Whoa, she never interrupted. What did Choas tell you?"

"Choas told me that there is a war coming, with Nyx" Ares jumped up in joy. Zeus glared at him and continued. "He told us we have a few months to prepare and we need to organize our troop. So I have decided that Camp Half-Blood will be the perfect place for our troop." Zeus took a deep breath. So dramatic. "Hera, get the Amazon to Camp within 1 week. Artemis, flash your hunters there. Ares, go as Mars and get the people from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood. Hephaestus and Athena, work together to make a city like New Rome inside Camp Half-Blood. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone flashed out to do what they are supposed to do. I flashed back to the hunter's camp and found everyone at the table eating their breakfast.

"Save any for me?" I teased. Ally immediately stood up. 

"What do you want to eat?" I looked at her in surprise. "Spaghetti and meatball," I told her. She clapped her hand and what I order appear in front of me. All the hunters except for Thalia and Percy stare at her in shock. She just ignores everyone and goes back to her seat.

"I have an announcement to make," I said to get the attention off her. "We are going to Camp Half-Blood today." Everyone groaned at that, even Percy. I understand why he doesn't want to. Ally doesn't seem to like it either. I am pretty sure it is because Percy got betrayed there. "There is a war coming with Nyx and Zeus wanted to organize his troop there."

I heard an 'I knew it' from Ally. She started mumbling to herself. I told everyone to pack up everything. 

Ten minutes later, with the help of Percy, we flashed everyone over to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia sounded the Hunter Horn. Ally handed Percy a hood he thanks her and put it on. Chiron comes up and meets us.

Just then, a boy that I am sure is Tom came. I scowled at him. He winks at Ally and Percy glared at him. Ally glared at him as well. "What are you looking at _Boy."_ I am impressed. She could be sweet to my brother and a total monster to other boys. I still don't know what she sees in my brother.

"Who is your new guardian?" Tom asked us. "A weak baby? He probably won't be able to win though me."

There is no way in my whole immoral life will I that him into my hunt. 

"I accept your challenge," Percy said. "When and where?"

"This afternoon at the Arena," Tom challenge.

"You are on," Percy said, confidence lace in his voice.

"You won't win over my boyfriend," Annabeth snarled. Ally pointed her Bow at Annabeth and was about to shoot it when Thalia seem to catch on. She points to Annabeth than to Tom. "You and Him?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied with a smile, then kiss Tom.

"What about Percy," Thalia asked. 

"He is a traitor," Annabeth said. "He is nothing but a lying bitch." Thalia gasped as she seems to know why Percy is now in the Hunt. 

I could tell Percy is close to tearing up so I went to him and whisper in his ear. "She doesn't deserve you, don't listen to her." He nodded his head.

"Well," I told Chiron. "We will be at my Cabin."

...

Third Person POV 

The afternoon comes quickly today. Percy was getting ready for his fight. 

Tom wasn't even getting ready. He thinks he can single-handed battle the Guardian without any problem. Well, he was about to be proved wrong. 

Annabeth was hoping Thalia wasn't mad at her. It is not her fault that Tom is a way better Boyfriend Percy will ever be. She makes a plan to revealed the Guardian's identity. 

The two boys meet in the Arena. Percy with a sword Hestia gave him called Flame. Tom is ready as well. He took out the sword he has that has no name (He is lazy). 

"No power, first one to yield or strike a winning hit wins," Chiron said. "Ready, Begin."

The Hunters cheer for their guardian and the campers cheer for their hero. ( _cough_ , yeah right, _cough_ )

Tom try hitting Percy in the rib but was blocked by his sword. It went on like this for a little while. Tom tries to hit Percy and he blocked every single strike against him. Percy is becoming impatient, so he strikes a winning hit against Tom. The hunters cheer and the Campers boos him. 

"Anyone else?" Percy asked. No one raises their hand even if they wanted to. Annabeth thinks this is the perfect time to put her plans to action. Using her invisibility hat, she sneaks up to Percy and pulls back his hood.

Everyone gasped as his face is revealed. He glared at Annabeth.

"P-Percy," Annabeth shutter out. 

"Why did you do that?" Percy shouted at her. "And is Perseus to you."

Everyone started yelling things like 'traitor', 'cheater', and a bunch of other mean stuff. Eventually, they started throwing all their weapons at him. Percy quickly put a force field around him. 

Ally got so mad that she created a lot of Wayports and everyone went a few feets off the ground and drop into the Wayport again. Than repeat. She tired out eventually and fainted and suddenly a bright light blind everyone. When they can see again, they saw Apollo on the ground with the girl. He glared at everyone and flashed her away to his temple.

Percy wanted to kill everyone for hurting his sister but Artemis manages to calm him down by mumbling soothing words to him. Everyone stares at her in shock but she ignores them. 

"Well," Chiron said. "That was interesting. Capture the Flag will be tomorrow."

Percy walked back to the Artemis' Cabin with the hunters. "I think I should tell you what happens here."

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked Percy. He nodded.

Percy explains everything like how he got betrayed and banished. All the Hunters listen quietly. Soon, they went to bed, thinking about all the things Percy have been though and promising to treat him like a brother.


	11. A New Army

Ally's POV

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked them. They both jumped back, blushing bright red. Apollo was next to me laughing his butt off.

I remember that there is a war coming. I think today will be a good day to bring them to Icywater seeing that we have a pretty good army. I decided to bring Apollo, Artemis, and Percy along. I am happy though. They _finally_ tell each other they like each other. 

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ther is a war coming and I know the perfect army for you," I told everyone. Artemis and Percy nodded, but you can see clearly that they are still holding hands. I snickered at them and they move away from each other as far as possible. Apollo is still laughing next to me.

"Is he okay?" Artemis asked me.

"How am I supposed to know? He is your brother," I answered her.

"Honestly," Artemis told me. "I think you know him better than I do." I blushed.

I shake Apollo hard but he is still laughing. I shook my head and kiss him softly. He looked at me and kiss me back.

"Okay, putting it all aside," I said, trying to hide my blushing check. "let's move on the reason we are here."

...

An hour later, we finally arrive at the gate of Icywater. They stared at me. I guess they should be shocked because I brought them to an ice cave.

"Is this the right place?" Apollo asked. Percy and I both nodded our head.

"Is the only way in," I told them. Percy looked confused.

"The only way in?"

"After the royal family died," I started, bring tears to my eyes. "I become queen." 

More tears welled in my eyes. Percy hugged me tightly. I took a deep breath. "The first thing I did as queen is to block all the exits of the kingdom except for this one. I also chase all the attackers out of the kingdom."

They nodded their head. Apollo looked at me, asking me a silence are you okay? I give him a thumbs up.

I pointed to the ice cave in front of me, where if you look closely, you can see citizen gathering on the other side of the gate. "You have to pass a test. If Icywater trusts you, it will allow you to go in. If it doesn't trust you, you will be stuck in your mind forever." They nodded, none wanting to go first.

"What about you?" Apollo asked.

"I am Queen, Icywater will let me in," I replied to him. I pushed Percy forward to the border. "You first."

He gave me an _I will kill you later stare._ I just shrugged. He walked forward.

Third Person POV

Percy saw himself with Artemis in a tower. They were having an argument. Artemis watches the scene play out in front of her on a big screen, wondering why she would be in Percy's test. 

"I'm leaving," Artemis in the screen said as she walks to a horse and rode away. Percy's eyes water up. He sighed.

He remembers this. His old memories of Icywater. This is his biggest fear, Artemis leaving him. he gathers up his courage and sings a song he remembers from beauty and the beast, knowing it will help him get over the fear. 

" _I was the one who had it all_

_I was the master of my fate_ _I never needed anybody in my life_

_I learned the truth too late_

_I'll never shake away the pain_

_I close my eyes but she's still there_

_I let her steal into my melancholy heart_

_It's more than I can bear_ _  
_

_Now I know she'll never leave me_

_Even as she runs away_

_She will still torment me_ _  
_

_Calm me, hurt me_

_Move me, come what may_

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

_And be with me forevermore_ _  
_

_I rage against the trials of love_

_I curse the fading of the light_

_Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach_ _  
_

_She's never out of sight_

_Now I know she'll never leave me_

_Even as she fades from view_

_She will still inspire me_

_Be a part of everything I do_

_Wasting in my lonely tower_ _  
_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

_And as the long, long nights begin_

_I'll think of all that might have been_

_Waiting here for evermore"_

Percy reappears at the Icywater gate, but this time on the other side. He saw all the citizen bowing. "Welcome back milord." Echo in the city. Percy gave them a wave.

"You first," Apolo said, pushing Artemis.

"No, you first," Artemis said.

"You first."

"You first."

Ally stopped their argument by saying. "I think Apollo should go first don't you Apollo?" 

Apollo nodded his head, wanting to impress her. 

He walked through the border with no problem. Everyone seems as shock as Apollo. The screen said. "Your future King."

Ally remembers learning that Icywater can sometimes tell the future. She fainted right there and Artemis catches her. Everyone bow or curtsy to Apollo. Ally wakes up a few minutes later.

"Your turn Artemis," Ally said with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. 

Artemis walked forward, ready for whatever thing hit her.

She is in a forest and a boy was walking toward her. As he walked forward, she saw Orion. She tries to back up but found herself tied up. She struggles.

Percy watches the screen from the city. He really wants to kill Orion right now.

"I know what you value most and I will take it," Orion said with a wicked smile. Artemis struggle even more. She heard someone in her mind. Ally.

_Remember this is all in your mind. I trust you but show Icywater you could be trusted. Fight back._

Artemis gathers her courage and calms herself down. She told Orion. "I will not let you take it. I will fight you if necessary."

"You can't," Orion replied, moving closer to her. 

Artemis wanted to facepalm herself. She forgets all about her power under the stress. She quickly breaks free and summons her two hunting knives. Artemis killed Orion in an instance and found herself back at the other side of the gate of Icywater. 

Ally, seeing everyone though, walked through the gate calmly. A royal carriage was waiting for them as they all walked through the gate. 

The ride to the castle was quiet. Apollo and Artemis were taking in everything they see. Ally and Percy were talking quietly. 

"What kind of Army do you guys have right now?" Percy whispers to Ally.

Ally answered him. "I put the kingdom back to order now but just to be safe, I still haven't open any other entrance to Icywater. The army now is mostly made up of fairies and mermaids..."

Percy cut Ally off. "Fairies and mermaids?"

Ally nodded her head. "There is some wizard like us too. Most of the army is made up of Vanisher which is good for us."

Before they could talk about the army anymore their carriage comes to a stop. Ally got off, followed by Artemis and Apollo. Percy came out last.

They all stare at the big castle in front of them. Ally took them all to the castle closet for guests. 

"Wow," Came from Apollo, looking at all those clothes in front of him. 

"Chose something to wear," Ally suggest. "We will be visiting the Army later."

"Can I will my cloth?" Artemis asked. She was wearing her hunting outfit. Ally shook her head sadly. 

"I would wear my cloth if I can," Ally told Artemis. Apollo already started going through the pile of clothes. "You want to look good in front of the other royal family."

"Wait, WHATS!?" Artemis asked. Apollo dropped the cloth he was holding. 

"My family is coming. My sister Isla is bringing her family over from her kingdom of Kaethia." Ally inform us. "My twin Olivia or Via as people called her is also bringing her family over. She and her husband are bringing their children from Carsea."

She gave us a map of her castle. "Meet us in the dining areas later."

She leaves with her brother. 

Percy went back to his room to put on his clothes. He still thinks he should be able to wear what he wanted. He took a wand from his wand room. He has not used them for a long time. 

Ally put on her dress. It is floor length. It is also light blue will lace on the bottom of the dress. This is one of her favorite dresses to wear. She pulls her blonde hair into a braid.

**Ally's Dress (Above)**

**Ally's Hairstyle (above)**

Artemis doesn't like dresses. So, she chooses a dress that only goes beneath her knees. She went to the dining hall to wait for Ally, Percy, and her brother.

**Artemis' Dress (above)**

Her brother came in soon after she did. Ally appears a little while later. She has on the most beautiful dress Artemis has ever seen. Apollo was staring at her. Only when Artemis elbow him did he stopped staring at her. Artemis sighed.

Percy came down later. Artemis also stared at him. This time Apollo snicker at her. She just hit him again but she still blushed. Percy is staring at Artemis as well. He is also blushing.

"Let's go check out the army," Ally said. Everyone follows her. 

She leads them to the arena where lots of knights were training. Some kights are training on obstacles course and some are training with each other.

What surprise Artemis the ost is that there are even girls there. Most of the girls are training their powers. She saw girls trying to hold their vanishing under shifting lights.

Ally went forward and called the captain of the Knight.

"Saerus of the Water," She greets the tall knight with brown hair and Sea green eyes. 

"Grisell of the Lake," Ally greet the leader of the Women knights. A girl with Black hair and brown eyes. 

Ally talked to them about all the preparation they needed for the upcoming battle for the Greeks and Roman. Saerus and Grisell nodded, off to tell their team about what is happening and promising Ally that they will meet her at the gate of Icywater tomorrow morning.

Artemis, Apollo, and Percy watch them talk.

Apollo told Ally. "She is good at commanding."

Percy smiled and nodded. "Dad trains us to be able to command when we were little."

When Ally came back, they went back to the castle. When they reach the dining room this time, there are voices.

Artemis' POV

"That is mine," I heard a girl said. 

"No is mine," Another one said. 

"Stop it you two. You are giving me a headache," An older girl said.

Ally push opens the door. I saw a family of five. 

They introduced themselves. 

"Hi, I'm Isla and this is my husband Nate," Isla said, holding out her hand. I shake it, so did Apollo. 

"I'm Artemis," I started. "And this is my annoying little brother-" Apollo glared at me. "Apollo."

"I understand what you mean," Isla said. "My twin is probably as annoying as yours."

"Hey," Percy pouted. I stared at him in shock. I didn't know she is Percy's sister. "Yeah, she is my sister."

I nodded my head. I didn't notice the twins until they started giggling and pointing at me and Percy. 

"Are you two dating?" One of the twins asked. They both have brown hair and Sea-green eyes. I blushed and that gave them the answer they needed. Ally and Apollo snicker at us. 

"Stop embarrassing them," The older girl with brown hair and matching eyes said. "I'm Clara and this is Emma and Elizabeth."

"Beth," the one named Elizabeth corrected. 

"She goes by Beth," Clara added.

I nodded my head. Suddenly, a Wayport appears in front of me. Four people step out. Ally embraced someone who looked a lot like her. If it wasn't their cloth, I wouldn't know who is who.

The girl steps forward. "I'm Olivia, Ally's twin. But you can call me Via. This is Brayden, my husband."

Two girls, one about twelve and one about fourteen, step forward. The older one introduced herself as Aubrey. The little one is called Isabella but she goes by Bella.

Aubrey rushed forward and embraced Clara. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Mom, we will be in the garden," Clara told her mom Isla.

Isla nodded. "Come back before dinner." They both nodded and ran off.

Bella is playing with Beth and Emma. They soon left for their room. 

...

Night came sooner than it felt like. It wasn't too long before Ally told me where my room is. I walked up there but is scared to stay there by myself after what happens with Orion. I walked with my head looking at the ground back to the room. 

"Are you okay?" A voice suddenly asked. I looked up and saw Percy. I nodded my head and walked into my bedroom.

I was about to close the door when Percy walked in as well. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You don't look okay," Percy started, wiping away a tear at my cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"Orion," I said quietly. Percy's face looked angry. 

"I saw it on the screen, I promise he will never touch you like that." I nodded my head, knowing he will keep this promise. 

"Can you stay?" I asked really quietly. He looked really shocked.

"Sure," he said nodding his head. 

I snap my finger and I am in my nightgown. I crawled into the cover as Percy climb in next to me. I snuggle close to him.

"Good night," Percy said faintly.

"Good night," I replied, falling asleep in the arms of the men I love.

...

"Wake up," I woke up to Ally shaking me. Percy is still asleep next to me. He really is a sleepy head. I was surprised that Ally didn't say anything about the position me and Percy are in, my head on top of his chest. "Camp is under attack."

No wonder she is in her armor with her hair up in a ponytail. She left for me to get dress. "Meet us in the dining room at five minutes."

I quickly woke Percy up and told him what is happening. I snapped my fingers and we were both in armor. I follow Ally's example and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. We were silent as we ran to the dining room.

"Good morning," Emma and Beth said at the same time. They both look tired. Clara and Aubrey are the only children that look awake. Bella looks tired as well. They must have stayed up really late.

They are all in armor. "Should the children fight as well?" I asked them.

"I still don't think Emma and Beth should fight," Clara said.

"I don't think Bella should fight either," Aubrey added. 

"We can fight," The three of them protest at the same time.

Isla started. "You three can stay at the back using your bow."

"Sure!" They all shouted, happy to be included. 

We all headed to the gate of Icywater where the army is waiting for us. Ally and Percy created a portal in front of us. The army went first. Than Isla and her family, Olivia and her family. Then finally, Percy, Ally, Apollo, and I.


	12. First Attack

Third-person POV

They arrive in the middle of the battle. There are so many monsters that you can't even count. Camp Jupiter is here as well. The Amazon and Hunters are also helping. But they still look like they are losing. Ally started shouting orders at the army. 

"Saerus, take your army and helped the Campers. Grisell, take your army and help the Amazons and Hunters."

Both of the guards nodded their heads and follow their queen's order, taking their army with them. 

In the shadow, Artemis pulled Percy aside and kissed him. He kissed back as well. "In case we died, I want you to know I love you forever."

"I love you too," Percy replied, kissing her one last time before he went in to join his sister. Artemis went and join her hunters as well.

Sound of metal crashing could be heard across the whole battlefield. Turns out Nyx used some of her people to fight and they never died. The second you killed one, they just reform. 

At first, it looks like Nyx's army is winning. But with the army of Icywater helping, the monster stood no chance at all. Percy slashed through the monsters like a demon, Ally is next to him with a wand that looks like a stick.

When one of the Nyx's citizen took it away and broke it, she screams in rage. That is her favorite wand. She started doing wandless magic. "This is why you also train your magic without a wand." She told Percy as she killed another monster with a wave of her hand.

The Icywater army is doing good as well. At first, the campers, Amazons, and Hunters were shocked, but then get over their shock quickly and went over to helped the army. 

The army is mostly made up of fairy and merman. The merman has trained with their legs and is now as good as a human. They blasted water into the monster or Nyx's citizen then froze the water, suffocating the monster. 

The fairy has a different way of killing the monster. They fly overhead and the monster didn't even notice them. They can control the weather so they started making storm clouds on top of all the monsters' heads. When the monsters notice it, they are too late, already gone due to being blast by lighting.

Some of the people in the Icywater army can do magic like Ally and Percy. They pointed their wands at the monsters and they died. When the monsters noticed how their 'friends' are being killed, they sent the citizen of Nyx after the wands. Lots of wands were broken but a good thing is that Ally makes them train without a wand as well. 

The remaining of the Icywater army fight with old fashion. They fight alongside the demigods and helped whenever they can. There are lots of weapons they used. Some used a bow, some used their sword, some prefer a spear and shield. 

Isla and Nate fight together, back to back as if they have been training for this their whole life. Isla used both her mermaid and fairy power. Controlling the weather and the water molecules in the air. Nate used a wand. He is one of the few that didn't get his wand broken.

Olivia or Via and Brayden fight together as well. Via used her bow while Brayden fight with his sword. Brayden also has a forcefield sounding them. Nothing can go in but everything can go out. Let's just say that all the monsters that fight them become a unicorn pancake and died.

Clara and Aubrey fight pretty well for someone their age. Sure, they are fourteen, but they still fight really well. Clara with her wand and Aubrey with her bow. Clara couldn't do wandless magic yet so she being a smart kid bring more than one wand. You can't tell how frustrated Nyx's citizen was. Aubrey got a quiver that never ran out of arrows from Ally during her twelve birthday and she is using it really well. She shoots arrows after arrows, each meeting the target.

Emma, Beth, and Bella, not realizing how dangerous this could be, helped the hunters. Bella is the oldest, twelve so she knows how dangerous it could be, kind of. She tries her best to protect Emma and Beth as much as possible. They are only eight. They are all using a bow, standing behind the Hunters, helping them. The hunters know how much the three girls must mean to their parents so protect them as much as possible.

Artemis and Apollo were for once fighting side by side. Both have their bow out and surrounded themselves with godly magic, sort of like a forcefield. None of the monsters wanted to fight them but some are stupid enough to try. Even though none of the monsters or Nyx's citizens went to them, they still killed plenty of monsters from far away.

The battle was all going well, all the monsters died except for Nyx's citizens. Everyone tried but no one could kill them. "Help!" Ally suddenly screams out. One of Nyx's citizens tied Ally's hands together, restricting her from performing any magic. Another one quickly gags her. 

Percy, Via, and Isla all ran forward, trying to save their sister. The army ran forward, trying to save their Queen as well. Percy was the closest. When he almost reaches her, a Nyx's citizen hit him at the back of his head. The last thing Percy saw was Nyx's citizens' triumph grin and Ally disappearing along with every single Nyx's citizen before his world went black. 

...

Ally woke up and found herself not gags anymore. But her hands were still tied together. She was walking toward somewhere. Ally looked around. One of Nyx's citizen was walking her and when she saw that Ally is awake, told her. 

"Better not make a sound or I will knock you out again."

Ally quickly nodded and looked around her surroundings, looking for anything that could set her free. When she looked around, all she saw is a pitch-black wall. There are some color crystals that probably lit up the Palace. She assumes this is the palace as many things were pretty elegant. 

The Nyx's citizen who she will now call Nyxian because it makes sense took her to the throne room. A girl with long black hair and eyes as dark as the night stood there, sitting on the throne. Ally is pretty sure that she is Nyx. She never studies it in school but this is how she imagines Nyx looks like. 

"Hey Ally," Nyx said in a cold and emotionless voice. "I think you will be the third perfect bait for your brother."

"How do you know I have a brother?" Ally asked with the same tone Nyx used. She is also wondering about the other two bait.

"I have spies of course," Nyx said, examining her nails. Ally guess that she is probably as vain as Aphrodite. 

The Nyxian guards rush in, wondering if they need to take Ally to the prison. Nyx holds up her hand, signaling for them to wait.

"I also heard you are a great singer, care to sing us a song," Nyx asked. Curiosity is also surprisingly laced in her voice. Ally didn't want to but she guesses it could erase her worries.

" _ **Like a small boat** ,_" Ally started, singing Fight Song.

**_On the ocean  
_   
**

_**Sending big waves** _

**_Into motion  
_   
**

_**Like how a single word** _

**_Can make a heart open  
_   
**

_**I might only have one match** _

_**But I can make an explosion** _

_**And all those things I didn't say** _

Zoe Nightstand was asleep in her prison. Next to her was Bianca. Suddenly, she heard a girl sing. Her voice is as sweet as the melody. This is the most beautiful voice she ever heard. She listens closely. The girl sings of hope and to fight back. She would but she doesn't know how.

_*Flashback*_

_Zoe was in the sky, watching Orion. She hated him with all her gut. She almost killed him once so they need to separate her and Orion or they might kill each other. Suddenly, she disappears and reappears in front of a scary woman. Zoe has no idea who she is but she claims to be Nyx. She didn't offer her anything, just said that 'You would be a good bait' then put her in the prison. When she went in, she was so surprised to see Bianca._

_*Flashback Ended*_

Bianca awoke to the singing as well. She looked around and so Zoe up as well. She went and lay next to her. It could get pretty cold in this prison. 

"Who is that singing?" Bianca asked Zoe. 

"No idea," Zoe replied her surging. She still remembers when she was taken here and wonder if that is what happens to the girl singing.

_*Flashback*_

_She was in Elysium practicing her archery with Silena when all of a sudden, she disappears as well, reappearing somewhere dark. The lady who claims to be Nyx put her in prison and only feed her sometimes. But Nyx always makes sure she didn't die. There is an unlimited supply of waters._

_A few days later, she woke up and she saw Zoe. Bianca quickly gave her some water and she woke up a few hours later._

_*Flashback Ended*_

Zoe and Bianca listen closely to the girl's song. Wondering what happens to her.

**_Wrecking balls inside my brain_   
  
**

_**I will scream them loud tonight** _

_**Can you hear my voice this time?** _ _**  
** _

_**This is my fight song** _

**_Take back my life song_   
_  
_ **

_**Prove I'm alright song** _

**_My power's turned on_   
_  
_ **

_**Starting right now I'll be strong** _

**_I'll play my fight song_   
_  
_ **

_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes** _

_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _ _**  
** _

_**Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep** _

**_Everybody's worried about me_   
  
**

_**In too deep** _

**_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_   
  
**

_**And it's been two years I miss my home** _

**_But there's a fire burning in my bones_   
  
**

_**Still believe** _

_**Yeah, I still believe** _ _**  
** _

_**And all those things I didn't say** _

**_Wrecking balls inside my brain_   
  
**

_**I will scream them loud tonight** _

_**Can you hear my voice this time?** _ **  
**

_**This is my fight song** _

**_Take back my life song_   
  
**

_**Prove I'm alright song** _

**_My power's turned on_   
  
**

_**Starting right now I'll be strong** _

**_I'll play my fight song_   
  
**

_**And I don't really care if nobody else believes** _

_' **Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_ _**  
** _

_**A lot of fight left in me** _

**_Like a small boat_   
  
**

_**On the ocean** _

**_Sending big waves_   
_  
_ **

_**Into motion** _

**_Like how a single word_   
_  
_ **

_**Can make a heart open** _

**_I might only have one match_   
_  
_ **

_**But I can make an explosion** _

_**This is my fight song  
  
** _

_**Take back my life song** _

**_Prove I'm alright song_   
  
**

_**My power's turned on** _

**_Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
  
_ **

**_I'll play my fight song_ **

**_And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
_   
**

_**'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _

_**Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me"** _

As soon as Ally finished her song, the guards bring her away. When she arrived at the prison, she so two girls. A girl that looks a lot like Nico and a girl with Black hair and Black eyes.

The guards take off her hands' cuff and throw her in, completing forgetting that she can escape. Not that they care. They are no magic allow in the prison except for some expeditions.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked as she walked toward the girl. She must be the girl singing just now. When she looked up, Zoe gasped. Bianca gasped as well.

"What?" She asked.

"Your eyes," Zoe said. Bianca nodded.

She touches her face. "What is wrong with my eyes?"

"It looks like Percy's," Bianca whisper. 

"Percy Jackson?" Ally asked. Zoe nodded but was not shocked that she knows him. He must be a great hero now. Bianca was still suspicious. 

"How do you know him?"

Ally laughed. "He is my brother of course. Oh, and my name is Ally."

They piled Ally with question after question and Ally answered them all. They wanted to know all about what Percy did in his past life and every little thing about him.

And this is how a new bound between Ally, Zoe, and Bianca started.


	13. Plan And Strategies

Percy's POV

I awoke in the infirmary with Artemis next to me, holding my hand. 

"You're awake," Artemis shouted in delighted. 

"I didn't know you were that happy to see me," I teased her. She gave me a playful punch. 

"Did you guys find Ally?" I asked hopefully. 

"No," Via said sadly. Aubrey was sitting next to her, trying to reassure her mom. Her husband Brayden is on the other side of her. Bella was resting on her lap. 

My face crumples. I have gotten close to her after all the time she has spent with me, and now she is gone. Artemis, feeling my mood shift, squeeze my hand. 

"She is a cool Aunt," Clara added. She strolled in with Emma on her hip, fast asleep. Isla walked in as well, Beth on her hip. Nate walked in after them.

"I called Lily and Violet, they should be here any second," With that news, I become a little happier. 

Lily walked in first, with probably her husband. A girl and a boy both about fourteen walked in. A girl about eight was sleeping on her father's shoulder. 

She saw Artemis and Apollo, who was in the corner, not looking at anyone. "I'm Lilliana, call me Lily though. This is my husband, James"

"Hey I'm William, but call me Will," The boy began. He smirks at his twin. "This is my little sis Evelyn."

"Hey," Evelyn cried out. "I'm bigger than you."

"Am not."

"Yes I am, just ask mom." Will just crossed his arms.

"Are all your family like this?" Artemis mutters to me. 

"Yep," I mutter back.

"This is our daughter Ellie," James announced.

Both Will and Evelyn have sea-green eyes like their mom and blonde hair like their dad. Ellie has brown hair but when she opens her eyes, it is also green.

James put his daughter down as she is awake. "Emma, Beth!" She ran toward them and they have a group hug. Clara put her down as she woke up with all the introduction. Evelyn and Will are talking with Clara and Aubrey. Bella is standing there, waiting for her cousin.

"I am pretty sure I could help you find Ally," Lily started. "She is my sister and..."

Isla and Via rolled their eyes.

Via interrupted her. "I have a mind link with her. And you are not the only sister she has." Apollo's face lit up. Lily shrug. 

"Use it," I urged her. Isla and Lily nodded as well. Via closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opens them. She shook her head. "Nothing." Apollo's face fell again. He must love my sister.

Violet came in a few minutes later. Two boys, one about eight and one about fourteen walked in with her. A girl about twelve walked in with her dad. The whole family has Sea-green eyes except for the dad.

"Hey, I'm Henry," The husband introduced himself.

"Violet," My youngest sister said, holding out her hand. Artemis shakes it.

"I'm Claire," The girl with brown hair said quickly before running to Bella. They are probably catching up since the last time they meet.

"Evan," The tallest boy said. He turned to his mom. "I'm going to be with Will."

He walked over to Will and they both took out their wand, doing who knows what. A second later, there is an explosion. Evelyn facepalm. "Why am I stuck with him."

Artemis laughed, so did her Clara and Aubrey. Claire just shook her head. "I am stuck with two annoying brothers." She turns to her littlest brother. "You still have not introduced yourself."

"Jace," He said shyly, then hide behind his father's legs.

"I think we should discuss this with the council," Artemis suddenly said. "Athena will have a good idea of what to do."

"Sure," I said, agreeing with her. "Maybe the Gods can find out where Ally is taken."

"Do you guys know how to get to Olympus?" Apollo asked.

Isla rolled her eyes. "Of course."

And with that, Lily opens a Wayport and everyone walked in. Artemis and Apollo flashed themself out.

...

Ally's POV

Being in Nyx's prison isn't that bad. But I think it is mostly because we are her bait for my brother. Zoe and Bianca helped keep me company. I figure that I could do magic in here, but when I try to open a Wayport, it didn't work. Any form of escape made by magic will not work. The magic I could do is some common magic like conjuring stuff, summoning food, my power from Hestia. Speaking of Hestia, or mom, I haven't visited her for a while. The moment I got out of this horrible prison, I am going to visits mom.

This place is horrible. I don't get people who like dark places. At least have a moon, where it provided us with some light. No wonder Nyx is the Goddess of Night, her whole place is dark. I can barely see anything.

"How will we be bait if Percy doesn't even know where we are?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe Nyx will tell Percy soon after attacking them again?" I replied to her.

"They attacked camp?" Bianca asked, clearly worried about her brother.

"Yeah," I responded sadly. "Your brother is fine," I told her, answering her next question.

She stared at me in shock. "How did you know I have a brother?"

"I can read thoughts," I quickly added, sawing their horrified expression. "I didn't read your minds on purpose. When I got capture, I was opening my mind for anyone that can help me."

They still don't look like they believe me. I sighed. " I swear on the river Styx that I did not read your thoughts on purpose and will not invade your privacy unless you give me permission."

They seem satisfied and nodded their heads. I was about to ask them another question when the guards came in and drag me out.

"Come with me," The guard said sternly.

Zoe asked me silently with her eyes are you okay. I nodded my head and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Where are we going?" I asked the guard.

He didn't reply to me, just keep dragging me toward the throne room I think. Turns out I am right. He dragged me straight to the middle of the throne room where Nyx is eating.

"What am I doing here?" I asked her.

"Since I enjoyed your singing and you will be staying here as my bait for a while, I decided that I will ask you to sing whenever I wanted," As soon as she said that, she claps her hand and motion for me to start singing.

I groan. Why is my singing so good? I open my mouth and started singing.

" _Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_

_A tide that is taking me under_

_Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

_But I won't cry_

_And I won't start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_"Stay in your place"_

_"Better seen and not heard"_

_But now that story is ending_

_'Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble_

_So come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_

_You can't keep me quiet_

_Won't tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won't live unspoken_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won't just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echo saying:_

_I won't be silenced_

_Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_

_'Cause I'll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don't you underestimate me_

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless"_

Nyx clapped her hands. "Excellent. Now take her away."

I was dragged back to the prison and Bianca quickly given me water to drink. Obviously, they heard me singing. My life is about to get worse.

...

Artemis' POV

I flashed myself to Olympus, Apollo arrives after me. Percy's family arrives in a Wayport. Jace was holding his father's hand as if he let go, he will disappear. Must be a shy kid.

Emma, Beth, and Ellie and talking and laughing. They must not know how serious a war is. Clara, Aubrey, Will, and Evelyn is in a circle, talking. Bella and Clair is just standing around, not sure what to do.

Apollo shot a golden arrow into the middle of the throne room and the Olympian flashed in one by one.

Hestia flashed in first along with Hera. Ares flashed in, looking sad. I wonder what happen. His face lit up when he saw one of the girls. Turns out he is looking at Evelyn and Will is glaring dagger at him. Evelyn just ignore him and continue talking to Clara and Aubrey.

Hades flashed in, not looking happy to be here. For once Aphrodite and Hephaestus flashed in together. Their clothes look like it is thrown on and their hair a really messy. Eww, I shudder thinking about what they are doing. For once Athena wasn't first, she flashed in with Poseidon. They both look like they didn't want to be here. That is strange.

Hermes flashed in, arguing with his snakes. Dionysus flashed in, falling right asleep the second he reaches his throne. Demeter flashed in, holding a bowl of cereal, no surprise. Our father being the drama queen he is flashed in with a bolt of lightning. I really think he should be the God of theater. When he notice Aubrey, he winks at her. Aubrey just gave him a death glare and Hera noticing this hit him on the back of his head.

"Why have you call this meeting daughter?" Zeus started. "And why are these fine young ladies here."

"And men," Will added, still glaring at Ares.

"The army attacked Camp Half-Blood today," I started.

"And then what happens?" Ares asked, exciting for war.

"Are our children safe?" Demeter asked.

"Should we do anything?" Athena asked.

"We win," I said annoyed, they keep interrupting me. "But, Ally was capture."

None of the Gods looks like they care. "So?" Dionysus asked.

He almost got shot by an arrow in the head.

"SO?" Apollo shouted. "We could lose an allie because of this AND NONE OF YOU CARE?"

"Your brother is going crazy," Percy whispers to me. "My sister capture and even I am not shouting like that. It won't get you anything."

Percy spoke up. "Can we speak to Poseidon, Athena, and Hestia alone?"

"Why?" Zeus asked.

"I just wanted to question them for a while."

"Fine," Zeus grumbled. "Council dismisses except for if he called your name."

"What did you want?" Athena asked. Before Percy could reply, Poseidon said. "I'm sorry for disowning you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Percy said, nodding his head. Then he has a smile on his face that spells trouble. "Did Amphitrite divorce you? Is that why you are dating Athena?" Emma and Beth giggles while Poseidon and Athena turned red.

Apollo laughed. "Really?"

"You two are dating?" I asked, laughing as well. I guess is someone told me a few years ago that I will be dating Percy, I will ask them to go to Apollo to check their sanity. Now, I don't think anything can surprise me.

"Yes to both of your questions," Poseidon said blushing hard.

Suddenly Aphrodite flashed in. "Did I hear that Poseidon and Athena are dating? And is that love I felt off you?" She asked me.

Percy comes to both our rescue. "Is that Hephaestus I saw you with?"

Now it is Aphrodite's turn to blush.

"OMG!" Beth and Emma said together. "That is like the cutest couples EVER!" They squeak and Isla went over and scold them.

"That is not how a princess should behave," Isla started. They both pouted.

"I have a feeling that they would get along really well with Aphrodite," I whisper.

"Yeah," Clara said, coming into our conversation. "They already are."

She pointed to Beth, Emma, and Aphrodite, probably talking about crushes and couples and blah, blah, blah. I do not want to know.

"So what are why did you call us here?" Athena asked.

"Let us talk in my temple, no one can listen in on our conversation," I suggested. They all nodded their head.

...

There are so many people in my temple I don't think anyone else can come in.

"So as you guys have heard we are going to war with Nyx," Percy started. "And she captures my sister. So do any of you know where Nyx might have taken her."

Athena immediately flashed out drawing confused look to everyone. She flashed in a while later, holding a book in her hand.

"I was doing a little research and I found out where Nyx would have to keep your sister," Athena stated.

"Really? Where?" Apollo asked eagerly.

Aphrodite giggles and the Beth and Emma whispers something to her. The three of them burst into giggles.

"Now I am a little glad that I have brothers, not sisters," Clair said.

"See I'm not that bad," Evan said.

"So you admit you are bad?" Clair asked with a smirk.

"Ugh," Evan groans. Everyone laughs.

"That is way better than being stuck with this idiot," Evelyn started. "He could be an idiot for a minute and then the smartest person the next."

Evelyn ruffled her brother Will's hair. Will just laugh along with everyone else. A second later Ellie comes over to her and Evelyn picks her up. I wish I have a family like that.

Athena looked impatient so I said. "I think Athena has something to say."

"Thank you," She said. "I think Ally is being kept in Nyxland."


	14. A New Planet (Nyxland)

**Two months later**

" _A million thoughts_

_in my head_

_should I let my heart keep listening?_

_Cause up til' now_

_I've walked the line_

_Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't_

_decide_

_what's wrong_

_What's right_

_Which way_

_Should I go?_

_If only I knew what my, heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream? (oh, oh)_

_If on;y I could read the_

_signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to_

_Who I', meant to be (oh, oh)_

_If only_

_If only_

_If only_

_Every step, every word_

_With every hour I'm falling in_

_To something new, Something brave_

_To someone I_

_Have never been_

_I can't, Decide, What's wrong, What's right_

_Which way should I go?_

_If only I knew what my_

_Heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream? (Oh, oh)_

_If only_

_Yeah_

_Am I crazy?_

_Maybe we could happen, yeah_

_Will you, still be, with me_

_When the magic's all runout?_

_If only I knew what my, heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? (Oh, oh)_

_If only I could read the, signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to, who I', meant to be (oh, oh)_

_If only, yeah_

_If only, yeah_

_If only, yeah_

_If only, If only_

_If only"_ Ally sings as she started out on another horrible day. Nyx has been making her do this for a few months now and she is starting to run out of songs.

"Great job!" Nyx said. Clearly trying to kill Ally she said. "Now give me another song."

Ally's eyes widen. "At least give me water first."

Nyx called the guard and Ally quickly drowned out the water she has been given.

She opens her mouth and started again. 

" _When someone says I've been looking great_

_I never believe a single word they say_

_I don't_

_Oh no, oh-oh_

_And every time I'm putting on my face_

_There's always things I wish I could erase_

_But oh, oh no_

_My reflection's only part of me_

_Why do I take it so seriously?_

_I gotta get up on my feet_

_And check in underneath_

_It's not about the shape_

_Or the size of the sweater_

_Make a video let everybody know_

_You can't judge a book by the look of the cover_

_I'll be okay_

_If I get up on my feet_

_Throw the mirror away_

_Sometimes I feel like a big zero_

_Just cause you're famous don't mean you don't know_

_How it feels_

_Oh no, oh-oh_

_I tryna make it to the top ten list_

_But I don't know_

_Why that really is for real_

_Oh no_

_I'm underestimating_

_What's inside_

_And that's the part of me_

_That really shines_

_I gotta get up on my feet_

_And check in underneath_

_It's not about the shape_

_Or the size of the sweater_

_make a video let everybody know_

_You can't judge_

_A book by the look of the cover_

_I'll be okay_

_If I get up on my feet throw_

_The mirror away_

_Hey, Ohh, Whaoo_

_Ahh_

_Ohh_

_Hey_

_I'm underestimating what's inside_

_And That's the part of me_

_That really shine_

_I gotta_

_I gotta get up on my feet_

_And check in underneath_

_It's not about the shape_

_Or the size of the sweater_

_A make a video let everybody know_

_You can't judge_

_A look by the look of the cover_

_I'll be ok_

_If I get up on my feet throw_

_The mirror away_

_Hey_

_Whaoo_

_Oh_

_Whaoo_

_I'll be ok_

_If I get up on my feet throw_

_The mirror away_

_Hey"_

The moment Ally finished that, she feels like dying. That was just too many songs in one day. The guards carried her away. The moment she went back to her prison, Zoe immediately gave her water. Bianca put her on the ground, giving her a blanket Ally have conjured. The guards can't see what is happening inside making it easier for Ally to do magic and for them to come up with a plan to escape.

Ally falls asleep almost the moment she lay on the ground.

"Nyx shouldn't treat her like that," Zoe whispers to Bianca. Bianca nodded. "We are her bait, not her prisoner."

...

Ally woke up with a sudden idea of how to escape. Singing two songs in a day gave her an idea. She sat up, seeing Bianca and Zoe deep in conversation.

"I know how to escape!" Ally said a little too loudly. Bianca and Zoe jumped.

"How?" Zoe asked. Ally snapped her finger and conjure up two of those things that block sound.

"Put it on," Ally said. "Don't take it out until I give you a thumbs up."

Zoe and Bianca didn't question her. Ally started singing an old mermaid song, use to drown sailor. But it should work on every boy. They would follow her every command until she releases them when they heard the song.

" _Into the Sea_

_Pull you close to me_

_Slide 'neath the waves_

_Down into the cave_

_Kiss me, my love,_

_Come rest in my arm_

_Dream your dreams with me_

_Slide beneath the sea_

_Come to me, my love_

_forget the lands above."_

All the guards stared at Ally like they are in a traced. Ally gave Zoe and Bianca a thumbs up. They stared at Ally. "What did you do?"

Ally just smiled at them and pointed at the guard. "Release us from this prison."

"Yes milady," The guards said in unison. They released Ally, Zoe, and Bianca and took them outside the palace. They walked around the city, not sure where they are going until Ally bumped into a boy.

...

Meanwhile, earlier that day, Apollo, Artemis, and Percy are searching for a way to get into Nyxland. All of Percy's family returned home and are training themself and their army.

"This is hopeless," Percy examined as he flips through another book.

"Only if you are looking at the wrong book," Artemis said, petting his head. Percy pouted and Apollo just laughed at them. He missed Ally though.

Apollo flips through another useless book. "Arg, this is so frustrating."

He walked to another shelve having to finish looking through thousand of useless books in the last few days. Athena and Poseidon come help for a bit, but then they left. He sighed.

"Ah," Apollo screamed suddenly. Artemis looked over at her brother, wondering what happens. Percy looked up from his book as well. Apollo was on the ground.

He looks around and sees the book that trips him. He picks it up and was about to rip it to pieces when both Artemis and Percy yelled. "No!!!"

He stared at the cover and saw why. There, in dark blue letters, said. 'Nyxland'.

They all went to the corner of the library, flipping through the pages.

Percy read aloud. "Nyxland, a kingdom found by Nyx. It is a dark and gloomy place, no one knows where to get there. The only way is- even I don't know. Maybe teleportation or something. I found this land when I heard some people talking about it. I follow them and got into a house. Inside, I stole as much stuff as I could possibly grab.

Here, I found a Map of the land."

Percy paused, Artemis and Apollo came closer, looking at the map of the place. Percy is thinking hard. If he sees this map, maybe he could Wayport them in.

"I got it!" Percy shouted. "Put on a cloak and I can create a Wayport to take us in."

Apollo and Artemis quickly did what they are told to do. A Wayport appears and they step into it.

...

They appear in a crowded city. People are walking around and no one pays them any attention. They walked around for hours, not sure where they are going.

"We should have to take the book with us," Percy cursed under his breath. Artemis gives his hand a squeeze. He smiled at her. Apollo watches the two and knows there is no one better for his 'lil' sis then Percy.

They walked on and on until suddenly, three girls walked by and one bump into him. She looks up and what Apollo saw surprise him. The girl was surprise as well. She looked into Apollo's eyes with her Sea- Green ones. "Apollo?"


	15. The Dates

**2:30 p.m.**

Apollo's POV

"Apollo?" Ally asked. I stared back at her and couldn't help but kiss her. She returned the kiss.

"How did you escape?" Percy asked, coming over to hug his sister.

"Skills," Ally said. I laughed. "No, I'm serious. I sing and then we escape."

"You still have not released them from your spell," The girl with black hair and black eyes said. Artemis' eyes widen in shock.

"Zoe?" I looked closely and sure enough, that is Zoe. "Bianca?"

"Hey milady," They both said. Artemis rushed over to hug them, they returned the hug. Percy went over and hug them as well.

"So will you come back to the hunt?" Artemis asked them.

They both nodded their head and took the oath.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ally said. 'Not your first time.' Percy mumbled. If she heard him she didn't say anything. Such a good girlfriend. "But I think the faster we get out of here the better."

"I agree," I said, voicing my opinion.

"Of course you agree," Artemis mumbled. "She is always right. Even if she is not you will still agree."

I blushed and looked away from Ally who is blushing too. Percy quickly created a Wayport and we all step in. We appear back at the library.

"Is this the Olympus library?" Ally asked in wonder. She looked around then her eyes widen as she saw the Nyxland book. "That's where it went! I thought I lost it forever."

Percy, Artemis, and my eyes widen in shock. "You wrote the book!?"

She nodded her head. Zoe and Bianca stared at her. "Lets how you know your way around!"

"Want to go back to camp girls?" Artemis asked Zoe and Bianca.

"Sure!" They both said, happy to see their sister.

"Guess I'm coming as well. You guys need a guardian," We all laughed. Percy created another Wayport and they all walked in.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Ally. She snapped her finger and all the books are back on the shelves.

I looked at her weirdly. "Hey," She pouted. "We can't have a library looking this messy."

I laughed along with her. "Want to go on a date with me milady?" I asked her, giving her a bow.

"I will be honor your majesty," Ally said as she curtsy, holding her light blue dress.

She laced her hand through mine as I teleported her to Sea World. What better place than to spend a date there.

**2:55 p.m.**

Artemis' POV

I went back to Camp Half-Blood or Hell as Percy calls it with Zoe and Bianca. I was overjoyed to see them. I was so sad when Zoe died. She was like a sister to me. Bianca was not with the Hunters much before she died but everyone is still sad, losing one of their new sister.

It has been one to two weeks since we come back and the hunters really want to get moving but because my father asked us to train in Camp Half-Blood, we can't leave.

We walked to my cabin and I am pretty sure I heard Zoe and Bianca whispering about how close I was standing next to Percy. I shift a little away from him when I heard that.

When I open the cabin, all the hunters were there. "Milady!"

I was piled up by the hunters and let me tell you they are heavy. The same thing happens to Percy when the hunters saw him.

But their eyes widen even more when they saw Zoe and Bianca. Phoebe immediately rushed over and gave her best friend a bear hug. Zoe hugged her back.

"You guys want to play truth or dare?" Thalia asked, holding a deck of cards in her hands.

"Sure," All the hunters said. We sit around in a circle and Thalia started.

"Truth or dare... Atalanta?"

"Truth," Atalanta said. Thalia pouted.

"This question is easy," Thalia looked at the card. I wonder what it said. "How can people tell if you are lying?"

"Oh," Atalanta thinks for a moment. "I don't lie. I am a daughter of Apollo."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Thalia passed the cards to Atalanta. She picks one up from the top.

"Milady," Atalanta asked me. "Truth or dare?"

Everyone shifts forward, wanting to know what I will choose. "Dare." I decided.

"This one is funny," Atalanta said. I wonder if I should have chosen truth. "Tiptoe around the room and whisper, 'Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits.'"

Everyone burst out laughing, even Percy. I glared at him and he flinches. I got up and tiptoe around the room. "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits."

I sit down glaring at everyone who is laughing. Let shut them up. "Percy, our fearful guardian," I said. "Truth or dare?"

He thinks for a moment and said. "Dare."

I gave him a smile, looking at my cards. "Pretend you are auditioning for American Idol and sing your favorite song."

He groaned. I know he is good at singing seeing him sing during the test in Icywater. He opens his mouth and sings. " _When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

"Wow kelp head," Thalia said. "I didn't know you can sing."

Percy did a bow and all the hunters applause. He looked around the room and then looked down at his card. "Zoe, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zoe said without hesitation.

"Begin everything you say for the rest of the game with, 'Your mom says...'"

Zoe groaned. "Your mom says I hate you."

Everyone laughs while Zoe just glared at them. "Your mom says Thalia, truth or dare?" Zoe asked her, going back to the original person.

"Dare," Thalia said with confidence. Zoe has a grin that makes Thalia scared.

"Your mom says tell the next person who enters the room that you are in love with them."

Everyone laughed again. Suddenly Nico walked in. "Dinner is ready. Chiron asked me to tell you guys. The horn broke."

Thalia's face was like a tomato. "Nico, I-I'm in L-L-Love with Y-You."

Nico's face was priceless. I wonder if she actually likes him. "What!?"

"It is a dare," Thalia quickly say. "Now run along and tell Chiron we will be out in a minute."

Percy has a phone in hand. I thought demigods shouldn't use a phone? Whatever. He is pretty special. Thinking about that makes me blush and I quickly cover it up. 

"Let was epic!" Percy shouted, looking at his phone.

Is look can kill, Percy will have died. "Ok girls," I quickly said. "Let's go to dinner."

...

**9:00 p.m.**

All my hunters are asleep but I couldn't find Percy. I went to the beach where I found Percy, no surprise there.

"Artemis!" Percy called me, making me surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing and looking for you," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you," He said making me blushed. I sit down next to him, taking his hand. We stared at the moon and listen to the rhythm of the sea. I leaned my head against his shoulder. We haven't really thought about each other as boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

As if reading my thought, Percy asked me. "Would you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes!" I said. I love him so much. I crashed my lips with his.

"I plan on taken you on a real date after this War is over," Percy said.

"Really," I asked him. He nodded. For now, we could just enjoy each other's company. I didn't notice that we both fell asleep on the beach.

**5:30 p.m.**

Ally's POV

Apollo took me to San Diego, Sea world. It was so fun. We saw lots of shows and all the sea animals. I also felt bad for them though, they are stuck in a place with so little freedom.

I understand though that most of the animal is rescued by the people there. I sat next to him as we watch the dolphin show. I lay my head on his shoulder and he smiles at me. I smile back.

The dolphins jumped into the air and landed back in the water after doing a few flips.

"What do you want to watch or do next?" Apollo asked me.

"You can choose," I told him, still tired from just getting free of Nyxland.

"Maybe I should take you back," Apollo decided. "You looked tired."

"Sure," I decided. We got out Sea World and when no one is looking, he teleported us to his temple.

...

After Apollo took me to an amazing dinner, we got back at nine. Looking at the night now makes me kind of scare. Who knows what will be in the shadow.

"I'm scared Apollo," I said. "I'm scared that Nyx will find a way to take me back to the horrible dark place."

I cried into Apollo's shoulder, letting my fragile side show.

"Don't worry," Apollo said, rubbing my back. "I'll never let her take you away from me again.:

Apollo started signing softly and I fall in love with his song.

(Boldis **Apollo** and Italic is _Ally._ Bold and Italic is **_both_**.)

**No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide-eyed fears**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you**

**My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here, with you, beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you**

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

**Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light**

**You're safe, no one will find you**

**Your fears are far behind you**

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Say you need me with you here, beside you**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too**

**Ally, that's all I ask of you**

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

**_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_ **

_Say you love me_

**You know I do**

**_Love me, that's all I ask of you._ **

**_Anywhere you go, let me go too_ **

**_Love me, that's all I ask of you_ **

Apollo pulls me in and the kiss we shared was both sweet and hopeful. We both fell asleep in each other's embrace, ready for the next day.


	16. The Hunters Finds Out

Thalia's POV

I woke up in my bunk and saw that everyone is still asleep. When I looked over at Lady Artemis' bed, I didn't see her. She must have woke up early.

Deciding to look for Artemis, I got up, careful not to wake anyone. I passed the clock in our cabin and frown when I saw the time. It was only five. What is Artemis doing up so early?

I walked out of the cabin and I have a feeling to go to the beach. That is where I went. What I saw surprised me. I fought to stifle my laughter.

I ran back to the cabin as quietly as I could, making sure not to wake anyone.

"Wake up!" I called the Hunters when I got into the cabin. Every one of them was up in an instance and have their weapons out, looking around for threat. They got angry when they only saw me.

"You better have a reason for waking us up this early!" Phoebe snapped.

"I haven't slept in a bed for so long," Zoe added. Bianca nodded. I felt a little guilty. Zoe and Bianca just escape prison, but I want to show them what I saw.

"Don' worry," I told them. "I promise you will like what you see."

I have a smirk on my face as I ran toward the beach, the hunters behind me.

Percy and Artemis were both asleep on the beach. Percy was lying still with Artemis snuggle to his side, her head on his chest.

"They are so cute!" Aurora whisper. Sometimes she is like that. She is still a daughter of Aphrodite even if she is with the hunters.

"Should I wake them up?" Zoe asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Zoe walked forward and said. "Wake up love bird."

They both sat up immediately. Their face was priceless. I fail to control my laughter and burst out laughing. The other hunters are laughing as well.

Both of their faces turn as red as a tomato. Artemis looked a little scared. I didn't mind though. Technically I already gave her permission the other day when Ally drags me to see her. Speaking of Ally, I haven't seen her for a while.

"So are you guys okay with this?" Artemis asked.

"Of course," Zoe teased. "Just invite us to your wedding and we will be equal."

Artemis blush and so did Percy.

"Can I go back to sleep?" A tired-looking Bianca asked. Everyone quietly walked back to the cabin, Artemis and Percy follow shortly behind.

I slow down my pace and walked next to them. "Where is Ally?"

"Ally?" Percy asked. I nodded my head. He thinks for a second before saying. "I am pretty sure she is with Apollo."

"Why is she with Apollo?" I asked suspiciously.

Artemis shrugged. "I have no idea what they are doing."

"Are they dating?" I asked. Isn't she a hunter and shouldn't Artemis kick her out. Okay, but Artemis is dating too I guess.

Artemis nodded her head and told me. "I change her oath a bit." Answering my next question.

I nodded my head. Before any of the hunters could open our cabins' door, a horn sound, signaling an attack. I guess the horn is now working. The dare yesterday was embarrassing. Every hunter groaned. I wanted to go back to sleep as well.

We quickly ran into our cabin and put or armor's and weapons on. When we got out, Campers for Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood ran out. The Amazon was here as well. They were all dress in armor but is still giving Percy the dirty look. Seriously, I don't get what he did wrong to them.

Third Person POV

Everyone at Camp Half-Blood rushes out, charging the monsters straight on. The sound of weapons was heard across the whole battlefield. You could also hear the sound of arrows and when the monsters collapse into monster dust.

This time the battle was easier. There were not as many monsters as last time. Percy and Artemis were fighting back to back like how Percy used to do with Annabeth. The seven were helping as much as they could.

Well, all but Annabeth. She is too busy doing nothing and kissing Tom. Tom was sitting there as well. So much for a great hero is what everyone is thinking about as they fought for their home while Tom sat there doing nothing.

Soon, all the monsters were turned to monster dust and only the Nyxian are left. Leo then tries something no one has thought of. He set one of them on fire. Instantly, the Nyxian collapse killed forever.

Percy immediately used his power from Hestia to set as much on fire as possible. Artemis using her power set them on fire as well.

The campers, Amazons, and Hunters are finding lighters and lighting as many Nyxian as possible. Soon, everyone was using fire instead of weapons.

With everyone at work, all the Nyxians were killed permanently. Some trees were set on fire but Percy using his water power put the fire out.

But before all the Nyxian was killed, a scream was heard across the field. "Ahh!" Artemis screamed out in pain. Percy quickly rushes over to her as he set the Nyxian on fire.

Artemis has ichor surrounded her. Percy gently picks her up. All the hunters rushed over to her as well.

Just then, a bright light appears making everyone cover their eyes. Apollo was there along with Ally.

"Thanks the Gods!" Percy cried. "Help her!"

Apollo quickly rushed forward and take care of his sister. "I'm going to take her back to my temple."

"Can I go?" Percy and the hunters asked. Ally was still trying to heal Percy's injury using Hestia's power.

Apollo nodded and pointed to Ally who opens a Wayport. Everyone steps into the Wayport.

...

They arrive at Apollo's temple and Ally heals all of their injuries while they wait to hear from Apollo.

A few minutes later, Apollo walked out. Lots of hunters were asleep but all woke up and hear the two words that make everyone sigh in relief. "She fine."

"You guys can see her one at a time. Percy, you can go in first," Apollo said. Everyone laughed and Percy blushed but walked in anyway.

Ally immediately pull Apollo aside, giving him nectar.

Inside with Percy and Artemis, they are talking.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked.

"Pretty good after being stab," Artemis said.

"You need to be more careful next time," Percy said, holding her hands. Artemis nodded and sat up, wincing in pain in the process.

When Percy tries to make her lay down, Artemis refuses. She leaned forward and kiss Percy, trying to show her all the love she held for him.

"I will forever love you no matter what," Artemis told Percy. Percy was caught off guard.

"I will love you forever as well."

With that, Artemis walked out to meet the hunters, Ally, and Apollo. Percy was supporting her. "We should tell the council about this," Apollo said.

The hunters, Ally, Percy, Artemis, and Apollo walked to the throne room and Apollo called a meeting. A moment later, everyone flashed in.


	17. New Prophecy

Third Person POV

The Gods flashed in looking confused.

"Why have you call this meeting?" Zeus asked.

Apollo responds to his father, his hand still holding Ally's. "Camp got attack again and I have a prophecy for the war against Nyx."

Suddenly, Aphrodite asked a question that is completely off-topic. "Are you dating Ally?"

Apollo blushed and answered her though it sounds more like a question. "Yes?"

"I knew it!" Aphrodite squeal. "My favorite OTP!"

Everyone stared at her weirdly. Zeus told Apollo. "What is the prophecy?"

Apollo's eyes began to grow green like Rachel when she spoke a prophecy.

_" Years of Peace will past,_

_Olympus will again be attacked._

_Only the Queen will know,_

_The spy for the foe._

_The prince of many and moon must work together as one,_

_Or the world will fall, Olympus no more"_

After Apollo speaks the prophecy, he went limps. Ally quickly catches him before he falls. When he opens his eyes, he smiles at Ally.

"So we will have a few years of peace," Athena said, trying to find the meaning behind the words. She then turns to Hera. "You know who the spy is?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Hera asked.

"The prophecy said only the Queen will know," Athena told her.

"Well if I am supposed to know, I don't know right now," Hera snapped at Athena. Athena rolls her eyes and mumbled. 'Rude.'

"Someone has to work with me," Artemis said. "Most likely a _male_."

She said the word male as if it is the worst word in the whole entire world.

"Party!" Dionysus suddenly said. Everyone looks at him weirdly. "There will be peace, we should celebrate well we can."

Hermes cheers, followed by many other Gods. Dionysus snapped his fingers and Olympus turned into a big party, everything in place. He snapped his fingers again and the demigods appear. They looked around confused.

The Gods explain to them how there will be peace and the demigods waste no time and started partying with the Gods.

...

Everyone is having the time of their life. Lots of gods are getting themself drunk and bedding different women. Aphrodite was dancing with Hephaestus and everyone was shocked. They all thought that they hated each other.

What surprised everyone the most was when Athena started dancing with Poseidon. Everyone stared at them.

"What?" Athena asked as she glared at everyone who is staring at them. They all quickly turned their heads away.

Percy and Artemis sneaked out of the party without anyone noticing and went to Olympus' garden. Ally doesn't really like the wild party so she went to the other side of the garden.

Hermes looked around for Apollo but didn't seem to see him anywhere. He then so him, looking around, before running to the direction of the garden. Confused, Hermes followed closely behind him, making sure Apollo doesn't see him.

When Hermes arrive at the garden behind Apollo, he saw Ally sitting alone, a basket of food next to her.

"Not much of a party person?" Apollo asked Ally as he saw her in the garden. Ally nodded.

"Most of the party I attended is more peaceful and people waltz," Ally told Apollo, remembering her party to other places in the castle with the royals. "Can you waltz?"

"No!" Apollo said in horror. "There is no way in the entire world would I be able to waltz. I can not waltz to save my life."

Ally laughs as she put on some music.

"Come one," She told Apollo. Apollo quickly shakes his head. "Is not that hard, I promise."

She extends her arm.

[Apollo, _Ally_ , **Both** ]

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

Won't you promise me?

( _Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget?)_

We'll keep dancing _(to keep dancing_ )

**Wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

_So can I have this dance?_ (Can I have this dance?)

 **Can I have this dance**?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn we'll be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart

( _Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

'Cause my heart is ( _'cause my heart is)_ **wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

_So can I have this dance_? (Can I have this dance?)

**Can I have this dance?**

_Oh, no mountain's too high and_ **no ocean's too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

_Let it rain_ , **let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

_Oh_

I **t's like catching lightning**

 **The chances of finding someone like you** ( _oh, like you_ )

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way we do** ( _way we do_ )

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

_So can I have this dance_? (Can I have this dance?)

**Can I have this dance?**

_Can I have_ **this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

Hemes watches it all in the shadow. Wow, Hermes thought. Ally is a really good dancer. Not wanting to waste more time, he went back to the party.

Apollo and Ally settle down in the ground and talk as they eat the food Ally has taken from the party.

...

"Come one," Artemis said as she dragged Percy away from the party. He was catching up with the seven except for Annabeth. Ally told Percy a while ago that they are innocent. Ally did swear on the river Styx so Percy believes her.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as they ran quietly.

"The garden," Artemis said as they arrive. "The only peaceful place on Olympus right now."

They both laughed and spread a blanket on the ground. Putting the basket full of food beside them. Artemis leaned on Percy's shoulder as they listen to the faint sound of the party.

"I am so glad for the peace," Percy said. He looks at Artemis. "Now I can take you to the date I have promised you."

"Good," Artemis said. "I've been waiting for that date."

They were both quiet for a while. They turned to each other, love in their eyes as they both leaned in. When their lips touch, the sound of firework could be heard in the background.

"I love you," They both say at the same time then kiss again, thankful for everything. For each other, and for the temporary peace they have. 


	18. The End?

"How are you doing my most royal spies," A women with dark black hair and eyes as black as night asked. She was holding something in her hand to communicate with her spies.

"We are partying right now," One of her spies, a girl said.

"Everything is going according to plan," The other spy said, this one a boy. "The Olympian has their guard down for now."

"Good job," The women said. "They would never guess what come at them next. We should test how strong they are without the girl that escape my prison. Abby or something."

The three of them laugh evilly. No one will know what comes at them next. With that, the women cut the connection with her spies.

"Prepare the army," The women said. "We are storming Icywater."


	19. Thank You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect all of my stories to have a Thank You

Thank you all for staying with me throughout the whole book. I appreciate you guys for reading my story even if some of the parts are bad.

I told you guys that there will be three book right? I know this is a lot to ask but give me a few months and I will post the second book. In the meantime, I will edit this story. If you see * next to a chapter, it means I edit it. 

I know the first few chapters are really bad so I am going to change it a little bit. The plot won't change so you don't have to reread it if you don't want to. I just want people who haven't read it yet have a better start. 

I have a few questions for you guys. Answer them if you want to. It is just about the story.

1\. Who is your favorite character?

2\. Do you want any other pairing in the story that I haven't do yet?

3\. Do you think that there is too little Pertemis? (I think so myself. I promise that I will have more Pertemis in the next book. It is called pertemis for a reason.)

4\. Do you want me to include the original Percy Jackson character in there more?

5\. Who do you think is the spies?

6\. Here is the prophecy. 

_Years of Peace will past,_

_Olympus will again be attacked._

_Only the Queen will know,_

_The spy for the foe._

_The prince of many and moon must work together as one,_

_Or the world will fall, Olympus no more_

What do you think the prophecy means?

Again, Thank you for bearing with me through this story. I will see you in the next book. {The Forbidden Land: A Pertemis Story}

I will inform you, readers, when I post the first chapter of the second book.

See you soon,

Emily 


End file.
